Laissez-moi écrire (2018)
by Beuah
Summary: Certains déchirent les pages du livre de leur existence et les mettent au feu. D'autres les tournent, avec ou sans déni, avec ou sans compréhension des précédentes. Mais d'autres encore en sont au stade où il leur faut écrire sur des pages vierges, dussent-ils rencontrer encore des obstacles et prendre pour encre leurs larmes et leur sang... Rated M, HxH/HxF, 4 chapitres publiés.
1. Préface à la version de septembre 2018

Bonjour à vous tous !

Me revoilà après un bon moment de silence radio par ici, parce que, il faut l'avouer, je n'ai pas écrit grand-chose ces derniers temps. Je me suis davantage investie dans le cosplay, étonnamment, et dans mes dessins. Ça m'a permis d'explorer d'autres fandoms et surtout de consacrer un peu de mon temps à mon projet de BD personnel, du coup ce n'était pas un passage à vide pour autant. Et là, comme j'embarque dans ma première année de master à l'université, je pense que tous mes efforts intellectuels pour écrire vont être pompés pour mon mémoire de recherche. À moins qu'au contraire, ça m'apporte de l'inspiration ? On verra bien.

Quoiqu'il en soit, j'ai quand même réussi à produire un petit peu pour _Saint Seiya_. Vraiment un tout petit peu, mais c'est déjà une petite avancée. J'essaye de reprendre _Laissez-moi écrire_ après plus d'un an sans y avoir touché, et c'est loin d'être simple. Mais cette histoire, aussi modeste soit-elle dans ses idées, me tient vraiment à cœur et j'espère dépasser le blocage du post-chapitre quatre un jour. J'ai enfin retrouvé l'idée que je voulais amener depuis tant d'années. Il ne me reste plus qu'à la raccommoder au reste et de mieux envisager la suite des choses. J'ai également pensé à proposer mon histoire sur le support de la bande dessinée. Là encore, j'y travaille très doucement. Je vous en donnerai des nouvelles si c'est probant.

Bref, tout ça pour dire que cette année, j'ai encore retravaillé le début de _Laissez-moi écrire._ Je ne sais pas trop s'il y a d'énormes ou de petits changements par rapport à la version précédente, mais je trouve celle-là plus conforme à ma vision des personnages et plus ça va, plus je sens qu'il sera plus facile pour moi de la réengager. Tout est une question de bon départ à prendre. De fait, j'ai préféré supprimer le texte d'avant pour remettre celui-ci en ligne.

Pour celleux qui rejoignent tout juste cette oeuvre et pour celleux qui ont besoin de se rafraîchir la mémoire après tout ce temps, voilà ce que je peux dire pour vous présenter mon projet. _Laissez-moi écrire_ , c'est un questionnement sur la possibilité ou l'impossibilité pour l'Ordre d'Athéna de s'écrire une nouvelle histoire par dessus ou après toutes celles qu'ils ont vécu, avec toute la complexité et les situations propres à chaque personnage que cela demande. Pour cette histoire, je tente l'impossible : réunir tout le multiverse de la licence et rendre canoniques tous les spin-offs connus, excepté _Kurumada No Suikoden_ et _Legend Of Sanctuary_. Le problème, c'est que je ne parviens pas à suivre absolument toutes les séries en cours, et qui plus est, d'autres adaptations sont en préparation à l'heure où je vous écris : la série Netflix, l'anime de _Saintia Shô_ , et allez savoir, peut être que Tencent cache encore quelque chose sous sa manche. Cela signifie que mon histoire n'est absolument pas fixée, et que je vais probablement attendre d'en savoir plus pour la poursuivre. Mais je suis déjà très fière de la _timeline_ que j'ai réussi à restituer. Il est évident qu'à chaque fois, je ne prends pas tout du spin-off, sinon cela créerait des incohérences incroyables. Je prends les éléments intéressants, que je brode avec d'autres, et j'en élimine d'autres. Bien sûr, la part belle est donnée au manga d'origine, sur lequel se base tout l'univers de _LME_. J'ai par ailleurs aussi choisi de placer des personnages originaux (des OC) pour raccorder les lignes de temps entre elles et me permettre d'écrire des personnages, aussi bien ceux de STS que les miens, un peu plus approfondis.

Pour profiter un peu plus pleinement de l'univers étendu de cette fanfiction, j'ai mis à votre disposition il y a quelques temps maintenant le recueil annexe à _LME_ dit _Codex Empourpré_. Il contient tous mes écrits pouvant s'insérer dans le canon de cette histoire, qui en abordent le passé, le futur, un autre angle de vue, spoilent un peu quelquefois étant donné que je n'ai pas encore poursuivi _LME_. Il y a aussi des choses qui pourraient finalement ne pas figurer, étant donné que tout est en pleine construction et que des années séparent certains textes des autres. Vous êtes libres d'aller le découvrir ou le redécouvrir.

Vous êtes avertis dès maintenant, cette histoire est classée **M**. Plusieurs formes de violence vont être abordées, et allez savoir, peut être que des passages érotiques vont se placer çà et là, je ne sais pas encore. Quoiqu'il en soit, certains passages sont susceptibles de vous heurter personnellement, selon votre sensibilité et votre vécu. Par ailleurs, étant une _shipeuse_ incurable, plusieurs relations de type amoureux et/ou charnel seront évoquées, des relations aussi bien hétérosexuelles qu'homosexuelles. Pardon, il est vrai qu'on pourrait s'en passer, mais j'aime aborder ces dynamiques chez les personnages. De fait, si ce n'est pas votre tasse de thé et c'est tout à fait compréhensible, vous pouvez selon votre souhait et votre curiosité poursuivre ou cesser là votre lecture.

J'en viens à aborder quelque chose sur laquelle on n'insiste pas assez : les commentaires. Tout commentaire est utile à la communauté, aussi bien d'auteurs que de lecteurs, tant qu'il est argumenté. Que vous ayez une opinion négative ou positive de mon travail, sentez-vous libre de partager votre expérience de lecture et d'exposer en _review_ les points que vous trouvez intéressants ou problématiques. Cela me permet, par exemple, de m'améliorer en rectifiant ce qui effectivement ne va pas, et d'avoir un retour de mes lecteurs sur ce que j'ai écrit en ayant en tête ce que les gens ont particulièrement apprécié ou au contraire déprécié. Certes je n'écris pas que pour les autres mais aussi pour moi-même, mais mon but est quand même de vous faire plaisir. Force est de constater après plus de quatre ans dans la fandom que beaucoup de gens me lisent mais ne se manifestent pas. Je n'en savais rien jusqu'à une certaine époque (et notamment au sortir de conversations à Japan Expo), si bien que je pensais avoir une visibilité proche du zéro pointé. Je ne suis pas en train de vous dire "jetez-moi des fleurs, j'aime ça !". Je suis simplement en train de vous rappeler que si un auteur publie un texte sur Internet, c'est avant tout pour le partager, proposer un échange autour de ses écrits, s'améliorer sur le fond et la forme, rencontrer des lecteurs aux opinions différentes et s'enrichir de cette expérience. Comment cette formidable expérience peut-elle se faire si un auteur ne se confronte qu'au silence ? C'est pour cette raison qu'aujourd'hui, beaucoup d'auteurs ne rendent plus leurs écrits publics, ou alors ils ne les partagent qu'avec une petite communauté fermée. Je trouve ça déplorable et je ne veux pas que ça devienne quelque chose de récurrent au risque de faire de la fandom un iceberg. Aussi, n'ayez pas peur de commenter, même si vous ne pensez pas avoir les mots les plus justes. Tant que ce n'est pas un troll, de la méchanceté gratuite ou un truc du style "comman oze tu fer se ship lui c mon bb ti touches pa et milocamu c le seule ship bi1 ! t nul !", tout est légitime !

Autre piqûre de rappel et après j'arrête de vous embêter. Chaque auteur a ses idées, et parfois les idées se croisent, deviennent même des _topos_ communs à la limite du canonique. Parfois, on s'inspire d'un auteur sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, parfois, on tombe sur la même idée que lui par pure coïncidence sans même avoir lu l'auteur en question. Je veux bien y croire parce que c'est déjà arrivé. Toutefois, si vous constatez qu'une idée très chère au cœur d'un auteur a été reprise dans mes écrits, n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer un message pour qu'on en discute et qu'on trouve une solution si on en vient à trouver cela problématique. Je n'ai pas la prétention d'avoir des idées absolument originales et il se peut que sans le faire exprès j'aie pioché dans mes lectures d'autres fanfictions et BD des idées intéressantes qu'avec le temps j'ai assimilées comme miennes. J'en profite pour préciser que j'ai en effet repris des idées de certains auteurs après en avoir discuté avec eux, notamment PoupouLeBambou que je salue et à qui je rappelle qu'elle peut tout à fait venir me taper si elle ne veut pas que je reprenne son idée. Mais les reprendre, ça veut dire aussi les retravailler derrière, se les approprier, donc n'ayez crainte, vous n'aurez normalement pas exactement la même trouvaille. Et puis, il y a aussi les clins d'œil, ce qui est encore autre chose. Dans tout ça, j'ai tout de même mes propres idées - normalement, et mes partis pris. Si bien que si elles vous plaisent et que vous désirez les reprendre, aucun souci, mais je vous saurai gré de bien vouloir en parler avec moi en amont. Certaines sont presque de l'ordre de l'évidence tant des auteurs les reprennent, d'autres pas, et parfois on aime bien ce peu d'originalité qu'on a réussi à avoir. Et dans tout ça, je ne parle pas de plagiat, parce que pour ce qui concerne le plagiat, c'est à dire le vol d'une idée fondamentale telle quelle et retranscrite de la même façon, ou alors des passages écrits repris exactement tels quels dans une autre histoire, je suis catégorique : c'est illégal et je serai intraitable à ce propos. Si je suis plagiée et non citée (des guillemets, et on mentionne la source du texte ou de l'idée), je signale le texte en question. Si je vois que c'est maladroit et que ça pourrait partir d'une bonne intention, je tente d'abord un recours à l'amiable auprès de l'auteur en question, mais il lui faudra corriger le problème dans les plus brefs délais. Il n'y a quasiment rien de pire pour un auteur que de se faire plagier. On lui vole sa visibilité, certains vont le prendre pour le plagieur et le calomnier, on a l'impression de perdre son histoire, son identité. Ne le faites pas. Et puis j'ai assez soupé de sermons sur le plagiat à l'université pour devoir en refaire ici.

Toutes les choses ennuyeuses ayant été dites, je peux enfin dire un grand merci à toustes celleux qui me lisent depuis tant d'années déjà et qui me donnent l'envie de continuer d'écrire. Un grand merci à toustes celleux qui ont contribué au développement de cette histoire, notamment PoupouLeBambou et YunaHyakuya (allez les lire, elles écrivent si bien !) qui en ont subi la lecture et la tentative de correction en conversation audio, ainsi que l'illustratrice et bédéiste EilemaEssuac qui m'a apporté de véritables illuminations en me présentant ses travaux - retrouvez-la sur deviantART et je ne saurais que trop conseiller la lecture du _Doujin Blanc_. Merci à tous les copains, même celleux que je ne vois qu'en convention, même celleux qui ne sont plus dans la fandom, pour votre inébranlable soutien. Et merci à vous, lectrice et/ou lecteur, de continuer de vous intéresser à cette modeste histoire même après avoir subi cette soporifique préface. À vous tous, je souhaite à présent une très bonne lecture.


	2. Chapitre premier

**I**

Le jour s'était levé depuis longtemps déjà, et un fier soleil de juin irradiait généreusement la salle principale du Treizième Palais, ravivant ainsi ses couleurs. Le blanc de la pureté remplaçait un gris triste sur l'appareil lisse des murs, et les tapisseries révélaient leurs fils d'or trop longtemps dissimulés sous la poussière. Le Sanctuaire semblait ainsi revivre, reprenant progressivement la superbe et la lumière qu'il n'avait peut-être plus eues depuis les âges mythologiques. En effet, revivre est sans nul doute le verbe le plus approprié pour décrire ce que faisait le Domaine Sacré à ce moment-là. Peu de temps après la bataille contre Hadès qui coûta la vie à de nombreux guerriers de toutes les croyances, ceux-ci pouvaient à nouveau revoir la ravissante lueur du jour, tous amendés qu'ils étaient grâce à la décision de Zeus. La décision fut appuyée par Athéna, Hermès, Perséphone et même Poséidon, ainsi que les dieux jumeaux Hypnos et Thanatos – pourtant supposés aller à l'encontre d'une demande de la déesse porte-égide qui les avait battus et humiliés. Ainsi, la dernière promotion de Chevaliers d'Or, tous les Chevaliers d'Argent et la centaine d'enfants de Mistumasa Kido étaient revenus à la vie, afin de reconstruire une partie de l'humanité sur de meilleures bases et tâcher de réparer les égarements passés.

Celui qui prenait désormais la place du Grand Pope, assis sur son grand trône ouvragé, mettait justement tout cela en parallèle avec un autre récit qui l'intéressait davantage encore : le très long compte-rendu que lui lisait Mū du Bélier, accompagné de Shaka de la Vierge et d'un Camus du Verseau cependant en retrait. Un récit qu'il lui fallait connaître tout d'abord, et ce dans son intégralité, puis comprendre, et accepter pour envisager le futur et endosser pleinement sa nouvelle responsabilité.

Il lui fallait comprendre que celui qui se cachait sous l'identité du Pope et qui avait provoqué la Bataille du Sanctuaire il y avait presque un an jour pour jour était Saga des Gémeaux. Mais plus que Saga, il s'était agi d'une autre personnalité qu'il avait manifestée, assurément maléfique et qui voulait tuer Athéna pour guider une humanité indépendante de la volonté divine. Seiya du Pégase, par l'utilisation du Bouclier Sacré et de son propre cosmos, avait, lors d'une bataille qui dura plus de douze heures et qui faucha cinq vies, dissipé cette présence néfaste de son esprit. Sous sa véritable personnalité, Saga s'était alors suicidé en signe de reddition. S'en était suivie une bataille à Asgard, où Athéna avait dû se rendre pour arrêter Hilda, la prêtresse d'Odin qui, sous le contrôle de Poséidon, voulait la fin du Sanctuaire. De fil en aiguille, l'armée d'Athéna s'était retrouvée face à celle de Poséidon qui, réveillé après des siècles d'emprisonnement dans un sceau, voulait engloutir l'humanité pour la refaire. Ce fut là qu'on découvrit que le véritable auteur de cette tragédie n'était point Poséidon ni son réceptacle Julian Solo, mais un certain Kanon, général Marina du Dragon des Mers et frère jumeau de Saga, qui avait descellé l'urne qui contenait le dieu des océans et qui ainsi l'avait manipulé dans son propre intérêt. Toutefois, le Pope apprit également que Kanon s'était lui aussi racheté en se ralliant à Athéna qui lui avait accordé son pardon, et il la défendit du trident de Poséidon ainsi que pendant la guerre sainte contre Hadès où il combattit à ses côtés en tant que Kanon des Gémeaux. La guerre sainte s'était soldée par une victoire de leur déesse, protégée et aidée par les cinq Chevaliers de Bronze déjà vainqueurs de la Bataille du Sanctuaire : Seiya du Pégase, Shiryū du Dragon, Hyōga du Cygne, Shun d'Andromède et Ikki du Phénix. Lors de cette guerre sainte, ceux qui avaient péri avant et pendant la Bataille du Sanctuaire avaient prêté allégeance à Hadès pour revêtir un Surplis. Furent cités par Mū Misty du Lézard, Moses de la Baleine, Dante de Cerbère, Algol de Persée, Dio de la Mouche, Capella de l'Aurige, Babel du Centaure, Shion du Bélier, Saga des Gémeaux, DeathMask du Cancer, Shura du Capricorne, Camus du Verseau – qui présent dans la salle du Trône ne cilla pas à l'entente de son nom, et Aphrodite des Poissons. Mais les Chevaliers d'Or renégats avaient en réalité œuvré pour la cause d'Athéna et participé à l'ouverture du Mur des Lamentations.

La suite était déjà moins floue pour le nouveau pontife du Sanctuaire. Les Chevaliers d'Or s'étaient retrouvés à Asgard et projetés dans un passé proche pour défaire le faux dieu Loki. Enfin, Zeus avait ramené la Chevalerie d'Athéna à la vie pour rebâtir le Sanctuaire dans tous les sens du terme, en assurer la pérennité et former les générations futures. Shion avait refusé de reprendre son poste de Grand Pope et avait alors procédé à quelque chose d'inédit dans toute l'histoire du Sanctuaire : il avait dressé une liste de successeurs potentiels et volontaires afin que tous les Chevaliers pussent voter pour celui qui désormais siégeait au Palais – et avait par ailleurs toujours du mal à y croire. Après avoir assimilé comme il l'avait pu toutes ces informations dans un long silence, le concerné prit la parole, à l'adresse du Bélier qui lui avait tout narré.

— C'est en effet une histoire bien longue que tu me retranscris. Pour les faits historiques, je suppose qu'ils sont ou seront consignés dans les archives. Mais j'avais besoin de votre point de vue sur les événements, les faits ne font pas tout. Merci à vous, en tout cas.

— C'est normal, répondit simplement le tibétain dans un doux sourire. Nous nous devons de t'apporter notre aide. As-tu besoin d'autre chose ?

Le dirigeant du Sanctuaire s'embarrassa soudain et se gratta la nuque – il ne portait rien qui ne pût dissimuler son identité aux yeux de ses sujets.

— Non, non, ça ira ! C'est très aimable à toi, mais je crois que je peux assurer mes fonctions tout seul, maintenant que je sais tout ce qu'i savoir ou presque !

— Si tu as besoin de quoique ce soit, n'hésite pas. Après tout j'ai été le disciple d'un Pope, si je peux me rendre utile à tes yeux…

— Tu me serais bien utile si justement, tu allais entraîner ton disciple à toi ! Allez, file, et ne t'inquiète surtout pas !

— Très bien, très bien ! commenta Mū en riant. Shaka, tu viens ? Shun doit t'attendre.

— Je te suis, Mū, mais encore faut-il que ce ne soit pas moi qui t'attende. Grand Pope, je vous souhaite les meilleures dispositions.

— Oui, c'est ça ! À la prochaine ! … Camus, tu ne t'en vas pas ?

L'intéressé sursauta presque quand un regard de jade se posa sur lui. Le Verseau reprit bien vite contenance et se redressa, observant son nouveau supérieur avec sérieux, drapé dans toute sa noblesse et la froideur qui faisait sa renommée – pour le meilleur mais aussi le pire.

— À vrai dire, je voudrais m'entretenir avec toi, si tes obligations ne t'appellent pas ailleurs.

— Pour le moment ça peut attendre, je t'écoute ! Tu veux t'asseoir ?

Voyant à l'absence de réponse du français que cette proposition devait être indécente de la part du Pope qu'il était, le grand prêtre du Sanctuaire se tut et laissa son interlocuteur s'exprimer, toujours debout et droit et désormais face à son dirigeant.

— Je viens m'adresser au nom de ceux qui ont trahi la cause d'Athéna dans une ou plusieurs de leurs vies passées. Mais ils ne sont au courant de ma venue ici, alors ce sera aussi à leurs dépens. Les circonstances font que je ne peux pas demeurer silencieux plus longtemps. Tu le sais maintenant, le silence a probablement été ma plus grande faute par le passé. Tu dois penser que maintenant que nous sommes de nouveau tous ensemble ou presque, tout se passera de la meilleure des façons, n'est-ce pas ?

— Eh bien oui, après tout pourquoi cela ne s-

— C'est hélas loin d'être le cas, et c'est pour t'en avertir que je suis ici.

Le Grand Pope se figea, incrédule. Camus ne put que constater la touchante naïveté dont il faisait encore preuve, et s'en voulut quelque peu de devoir lui conter quelque chose qui fanerait ses illusions. Mais il ne ménagea pas son aîné, et continua d'employer cette froideur sèche si caractéristique de sa personne, du moins lorsqu'il était en public.

— Diriger le Sanctuaire, c'est également diriger ceux qui s'y sont opposés, et ceux qui n'ont pas voté pour toi dans le scrutin. Mais à l'heure actuelle, je peux te dire en toute franchise que la cohésion ne se fera pas. Le fer est encore trop chaud pour que tu puisses le prendre en main. Il est impossible pour certains Chevaliers de s'entendre entre eux. Le chaos qui a régné ici ces treize dernières années, et peut être même depuis plus longtemps que ça, a impacté chacun d'entre nous, mais de différentes manières. Demande-leur de se battre une nouvelle fois pour Athéna : je t'assure que tu n'auras pas que des réponses positives.

Ébranlé par de telles paroles, celui à qui l'on dirigeait ce pessimiste constat s'enfonça dans son siège. Le soleil s'était caché derrière un nuage, si bien que la Salle du Trône avait repris son air austère d'antan. Le Grand Pope prit une gorgée d'eau avant de répondre, le visage presque blême.

— Ne pas se battre pour Athéna ? C'est inconcevable... En es-tu certain ? D'après toi, qu'est-ce que je dois faire pour que tout rentre dans l'ordre, alors ?

Camus ne prit même pas la peine de réfléchir à la question car il y avait déjà trouvé une forme de réponse auparavant – pendant que Shaka narrait la première partie du récit des événements passés au Pope.

— Saga est celui qui a rassemblé tout le Sanctuaire avant de le mettre à feu et à sang, et qui a été le Grand Pope avant toi. Il a certes refusé d'être sur la liste électorale de Shion, mais il reste pour certains celui qui devrait être ici, à ta place. Il est de mon avis que tu devrais aller lui parler en premier, car la plupart des Chevaliers a pris l'habitude de n'écouter que lui.

— Tu veux dire que certains ne me trouvent pas crédible dans ma position, c'est ça ? Je ne suis pas pris au sérieux ? Si tu ne veux plus que ton silence te porte préjudice alors dis-moi la vérité, Camus. Je n'ai plus peur de l'entendre !

— Ton absence et les obscures circonstances de ton décès te discréditent pour une partie de ton armée. Pour certains, il faudra simplement leur laisser du temps. Pour d'autres, il faudra leur apporter des preuves.

Silence.

Silence, qu'à nouveau, le Grand Pope brisa.

— Merci de tes conseils avisés, Camus. On dirait que tu connais précisément ton sujet, et que tu aurais des exemples à me donner…

— J'utilise simplement les qualités d'observateur et de collecteur d'informations que requiert l'armure du Verseau. Fais bon usage de ce que tu peux considérer comme un avertissement. Jamais je n'oserai menacer un Grand Pope quel qu'il soit, mais sache cependant qu'ici et récemment, nous avons appris que mal ne vient pas toujours de là où on s'attendrait qu'il vienne.

— À bon entendeur… compléta énigmatiquement le Patriarche, troublé devant la rigidité d'un être qu'il avait connu plus fragile enfant.

— Exactement. Je prends congé, Grand Pope. Mes meilleures dispositions.

— Bonne journée… souffla simplement le concerné avant de s'adonner à une profonde réflexion.

Réflexion qui serait de courte durée car bientôt un autre Chevalier d'Or se présenterait à lui…

* * *

Camus descendait les marches de marbre de l'Escalier Sacré quand il vit un de ses congénères les emprunter dans l'autre sens. Celui-ci s'arrêta pour le saluer respectueusement.

— Bonjour, Camus.

— Bonjour, Shura.

— Tu reviens du Palais du Pope ?

— En effet, je m'entretenais avec lui. T'y rends-tu également ?

— Oui.

— Sais-tu au moins qui a remporté les él-

— Je sais. Pour qui tu me prends ?

Camus tiqua. Il détestait qu'on lui coupât la parole, aussi lacunaire fussent ses dires. Le Capricorne ne lui adressa plus un regard, et semblait préoccupé par le chemin qu'il allait prendre.

— Pour quelqu'un qui ne s'est pas rendu à la cérémonie d'intronisation.

— Je n'étais pas prêt à le revoir. Pas de la sorte.

— Et maintenant, tu penses que tu l'es. Je suppose que tu vas faire ce que l'on attend de toi.

— Je ne vois pas d'autre possibilité. Je le dois. Un point c'est tout.

Shura reprit sa marche, mais la voix du Verseau qui s'éleva dans le calme des lieux l'arrêta.

— Shura.

— Quoi ? répliqua sèchement l'espagnol en se retournant.

Camus ne fut pas troublé par l'empressement de son voisin de temple et hasarda quelque peu à poser une question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis des années déjà.

— Pour Saga. Tu le savais, n'est-ce pas ?

— Oui. Et toi ?

— Le Pope mort de vieillesse, secrètement remplacé par Āares de l'Autel. C'est que j'étais censé croire.

— Je vois.

Shura serra doucement le poing, sans bouger plus que cela.

— C'est ce que tu étais censé croire, et pourtant Saga t'a éloigné. Tu aurais pu revenir, mais tu as fui.

— J'ai fui, oui. Et toi aussi.

— Moi aussi. Mais comprends bien que cette fois, je ne serai pas comme toi.

— Je tâche de comprendre.

— Salue Aphrodite pour moi, je ne l'ai pas vu à l'aller.

— Je le ferai. Au revoir Shura.

Et les deux voisins se tournèrent le dos pour se quitter, chacun marchant droit devant soi. Leurs bribes d'entretiens n'avaient toujours été que des paroles brèves, froides, sèches, parfois creuses, parfois saturées de ressentiment. Que pouvions-nous attendre de la part de deux laconiques préférant l'action raisonnée à la rhétorique inutile ? Néanmoins, entre les syllabes articulées à voix haute et les couperets verbaux déclarés à voix basse, se réalisait entre eux une sorte de communion de leurs esprits - communion qui n'était pas sans leur rappeler celle plus rare de leurs corps meurtris et parfois emmêlés dans des draps qu'ils avaient partagé le temps d'une nuit d'oubli. Aussi Camus savait-il d'avance ce que Shura s'apprêtait à dire devant le Grand Pope, et de son côté, le Capricorne savait pertinemment que tôt ou tard le Verseau ferait la même chose, à sa manière cependant. Ils étaient bien plus semblables qu'il n'y paraissait, et en même temps, si différents... Une sombre trinité les liait : le Saint-Père Mensonge, son Fils le Silence, et ce Saint-Esprit de la Tourmente, de l'Image qui sans cesse se projetait dans leurs esprits entachés, différente pour chacun et pourtant de la même essence. Arrivé devant l'opisthodome du temple des Poissons, le français, plutôt que de s'inquiéter de l'initiative de son frère d'armes, adressa ses dernières pensées au Pope avant de s'engager dans un échange de banalités avec le propriétaire des lieux :

 _« Voilà qu'arrive ta première épreuve... »_

Et encore une fois, face à Aphrodite qui n'était pas de la même nature que lui, on revit le Mensonge, le Silence sur ce qui allait advenir de l'espagnol, et l'Image qui se reflétait dans les yeux de glace du Suédois et qui se répercuterait plus tard dans les parois fraîches du Onzième Temple pour encore une fois l'envahir de regret.

* * *

Le Grand Pope, commandant suprême des quatre-vingt-huit Chevaliers d'Athéna, auquel on attribuait des qualités de stratège, de prêtre, de politicien et même d'astrophysicien, n'avait ce jour-là rien de tous ces talents qui feraient le succès de son pontificat. Il n'était qu'un simple être humain, assis sur une chaise un peu plus haute que les autres. Et il comptait bien mettre ce trait de lui-même en avant dans un premier temps, afin de rappeler à son entourage que le Patriarche du Domaine Sacré était avant tout un homme, doué de parole et de sentiments pour ses semblables.

Ce fut donc confiant envers ses qualités naturelles et prêt à se fier à ses instincts qu'il accueillit le nouveau Chevalier d'Or qui avait posé un genou au sol devant lui. Il ne se lassait pas de voir toutes ces têtes défiler devant lui, de voir ce monde vivre avec frénésie, de retrouver certains visages… Surtout celui-là, qu'il revoyait pour ainsi dire pour la première fois depuis son retour à la vie... Il fut tiré de sa rêverie par la voix étonnamment grave de son invité.

— Je vous souhaite les meilleures dispositions, Grand Pope.

— Bonjour, Shura. Cela me fait très plaisir de te voir.

— Je tiens à présenter mes excuses concernant mon absence à la cérémonie. J'avais hélas une tâche ardue à accomplir, qui m'a pris plus de temps que prévu.

— C'est oublié ! De toute manière il n'y avait pas grand-monde, j'avais pourtant préconisé d'attendre la fin des travaux avant d'organiser la célébration, m'enfin... En quel honneur viens-tu me rendre visite ?

Le Capricorne sembla chercher ses mots, ou plutôt éviter qu'ils ne tombassent hors de ses mâchoires serrées sans son consentement. Il sembla hésiter une dernière fois puis se rassurer définitivement quand enfin il leva la tête, ses yeux pétrole emplis de détermination, son visage entier brillant d'une superbe dignité.

— Je n'irai pas par quatre chemins, Aiolos. Je viens m'amender devant toi. Je n'ai rien d'autre à te donner en guise de pardon et à la hauteur de mon crime que ma vie, que je souhaite déposer à tes pieds.


	3. Chapitre second

**II**

— Je n'irai pas par quatre chemins, Aiolos. Je viens m'amender devant toi. Je n'ai rien d'autre à te donner en guise de pardon et à la hauteur de mon crime que ma vie, que je souhaite déposer à tes pieds.

— Pardon ?

La première réaction d'Aiolos, nouveau Grand Pope du Sanctuaire, fut d'articuler ces deux seules syllabes. Il lui était impossible de dire plus tant il était abasourdi. Il avait même dû s'y prendre à plusieurs fois pour comprendre le sens de ces mots. Déposer à ses pieds sa vie ? Shura venait-il vraiment de lui annoncer qu'il souhaitait mourir devant lui ? Calmement et sûr de lui, le Capricone reformula sa requête sans sourciller.

— Je t'ai dérobé la vie, je te la rends.

— Tu n'es pas sérieux, Shura ?

L'ancien Sagittaire fut surpris par sa propre voix quand il put enfin la mobiliser à nouveau. Il se leva d'un bond et s'approcha de son cadet et jadis bourreau, ce qui eut pour effet de faire reculer celui-ci.

— Ne me touche pas, tu te salirais.

— Me salir avec quoi, Shura ? Ton âme a déjà été lavée de toute impureté ! C'est en demandant une telle chose que tu te ternis ! Ce que tu crois sûrement être des taches indélébiles n'en sont pas, Shura ! Regarde, je suis là, moi aussi ! Si tu veux te racheter, alors fais-le de ton vivant !

Le Grand Pope approcha à nouveau son bras, tentant désespérément d'établir un contact physique qu'il voulait rassurant avec son comparse. Mais Shura se dégagea avec violence, les yeux emplis d'une colère sourde bien davantage adressée à lui-même qu'à son aîné.

— Et comment veux-tu que je fasse ? Comment réparer ce que j'ai fait ? Même en déployant tous les efforts du monde, je n'y peux rien ! Un Chevalier n'est en droit d'occire quiconque n'étant point son ennemi, et ne peut être commis pire outrage aux dieux que celui d'ôter la vie à un être venu se réfugier dans l'espace sacré d'un autel ! J'ai certes agi en pensant servir Athéna et celle-ci dans sa grande générosité a pardonné cette méprise, mais pour ça, pour cette règle-là, l'actuelle incarnation de Notre Déesse Athéna l'a peut-être oublié, mais il n'y a d'autre châtiment que la mort ! Ignorer cette règle, Aiolos, c'est me mentir, mentir au Sanctuaire, fuir une sentence qui doit tomber pour que justice soit faite ! Je ne peux plus faire la sourde oreille !

Aiolos se permit un temps de réflexion puis, dans un calme somptueux, croisa les bras, comme il avait pris l'habitude de le faire lorsqu'il dispensait un enseignement à ses cadets.

— Dixit celui qui continue de la faire. Très bien, jouons ton jeu et parlons règles sacrées. N'y en a-t-il pas une qui stipule que tant qu'une guerre sainte ne menace pas la paix du monde, le Grand Pope ne doit pas voir couler le sang ? Ne me dis pas non, pour prendre cette place j'ai dû potasser tous les règlements du Sanctuaire et apprendre des passages par cœur. Donc, si je suis ta logique, tu veux, parce que tu as enfreint une règle, en enfreindre une autre ?

— La règle que tu invoques n'a jamais été respectée ! Ne serait-ce que quand Saga ét-

— On parle de moi ?

Un grand bruit de cliquetis métallique signala la présence d'un autre homme en armure dans la Salle du Trône, et très vite le visage grave du Chevalier des Gémeaux sortit de l'ombre. Lui aussi avait les bras croisés, et il toisait le Capricorne de toute sa hauteur.

— Saga. Tu es en retard, je m'attendais à ce que tu te présentes ici avant Mû, fit remarquer Aiolos.

— Je vous présente mes plus plates excuses, Grand Pope, une affaire m'a quelque peu retenu dans ma demeure. Eh bien, Shura, qu'est-ce que tu attends ?

Le concerné leva les yeux sur lui, et frissonna légèrement devant l'autorité dont faisait preuve le simple regard qu'il posait sur l'espagnol.

— Alors, Shura. Tue-toi. J'attends. Je veux voir ça de mes propres yeux. Et si Notre Pontife veut observer la règle qu'il a mentionnée, il peut ainsi quitter les lieux.

— Saga, qu'est-ce que tu-

— Permettez-moi de régler cela, Grand Pope. Je suis responsable de son comportement.

Le regard qu'adressa Saga à Aiolos fit mourir toutes les protestations de celui-ci. En baissant les yeux vers Shura qui semblait mener un véritable combat en son for intérieur, l'ancien Sagittaire reconnut là les dires précédents de Camus : certaines personnes ici n'écoutaient que lui. Saga. Un homme qui avait atteint un niveau de prestance inégalable au fur et à mesure qu'il avait pris de l'âge, mais aussi, et force était pour le Grand Pope de l'époque de le constater, d'une autorité et d'une froideur à en glacer le sang. Pendant que les deux autres hommes se défiaient silencieusement du regard, le Pope Aiolos, tétanisé par la gravité du moment, ne pouvait avoir d'yeux que sur le Gémeaux, celui qui peu de temps auparavant occupait encore sa nouvelle place. N'ayant d'autre choix que de lui faire confiance, l'ancien Chevalier du Sagittaire s'enfonça dans son siège, en se demandant s'il pourrait un jour avoir du crédit aux yeux de ceux qui avaient obéi à un être qui semblait en tout point meilleur que lui. Même Saga ne semblait pas le prendre au sérieux, et il lui ôtait même sa charge de dirigeant dès la première parole à son adresse depuis le bref échange qu'ils avaient pu avoir en combattant Loki à Asgard.

— Shura. N'as-tu pas honte de te présenter de la sorte à ton Pope ?

— Pardon ?

— Athéna t'a rendu la vie pour expier tes péchés. De quel droit oses-tu contester son jugement, elle qui t'a trouvé méritant et digne de retrouver ton enveloppe de chair et ton âme ? Si tu aimes ta Déesse et ton devoir, alors vis, et accepte le pardon que le Grand Pope t'accorde. C'est tout ce qu'on te demande.

— Comment vivre en paix avec moi-même après ce que j'ai fait ? Comment savoir s'il s'agit réellement de la décision d'Athéna et pas de celle de Shion ou de quiconque de notre camp ayant pris ma défense dans un élan de naïve gentillesse ? Saga, comment peux-tu ne pas comprendre ?

Saga cilla un instant, mais cet instant fut de très courte durée. Il décroisa lentement les bras et fit volte-face.

— Le Grand Pope, le vrai, parle au nom d'Athéna, car Athéna lui dicte son Verbe. Si la chair et l'armure d'un homme de son Sanctuaire sont toujours en harmonie, c'est bien parce que le Verbe d'Athéna est toujours la raison qui les fait vivre. Les dieux n'auraient pas hésité à te priver de ton titre voire de ta nouvelle existence s'ils ne t'avaient pas pardonné, comme ils l'ont fait par le passé avec certains d'entre nous. Tu n'as donc ni raison ni droit de douter de la foi de notre Déesse. Grand Pope, je me retire et vous attends devant votre bureau, comme convenu. Quant à toi Shura, réfléchis à ce que je t'ai dit, et représente-toi au Pope uniquement quand tu auras cessé de jouer aux imbéciles. Le Grand Pope n'a pas le temps d'écouter ses Chevaliers se plaindre. Alors ne bafoue pas le peu d'honneur que l'on te fait à te recevoir.

Sous les regards médusés de Shura et d'Aiolos, l'aîné des trois disparut comme il était apparu. Le Capricorne serra lentement les poings, et il cracha avec dégoût, colère et frustration à la fois :

— Parle pour toi !

— Pour une sottise pareille, lui répondit Saga au loin, tu aurais dû t'abstenir de venir ici un jour de plus. Tu aggraves ton cas.

— Espèce de... !

Celui à qui cette moitié d'insulte était destinée ne se retourna pas et continua de se dérober au champ de vision de ses pairs, s'effaçant dans un couloir rendu sombre par le peu de percements qu'il y avait sur ses murs. Complètement perdu, Shura se releva mais garda la tête basse. Il se mordait soucieusement les lèvres quand Aiolos reprit enfin la parole, après avoir trouvé une formule qui lui paraissait adéquate.

— Shura… Tu n'as pas changé. Toujours à voir tes épaules comme plus larges que ce qu'elles sont en réalité… Je ne sais pas ce que t'a fait subir Saga sous son pontificat mais je pense comprendre ta colère à son égard. Mais n'oublie pas qu'il n'est plus supposé être celui à qui tu as du avoir affaire pendant toutes ces années. Et en aucun cas cette colère ne doit se diriger contre toi au point que tu ne veuilles plus vivre. Ton erreur est la sienne, et la mienne également. Je ne t'en ai jamais voulu d'avoir obéi au véritable traître, car à vrai dire je savais ce qui se passait. Et traître j'ai été d'avoir fui le Sanctuaire corrompu. Je savais que Saga était possédé. J'ai tenté de repousser les ténèbres qui l'engloutissaient pendant des jours, mais je n'ai pas été efficace contre le mal qui l'a rongé. Je suis désolé d'être mort devant toi, et si désolé de rien avoir empêché... Finalement, je ne sais même plus qui de nous deux a le plus à se reprocher.

Subjugué, pris de court par les mots de son aîné et par ce sourire triste qui lui rappelait avec horreur le sourire du Sagittaire avant que le voile de la mort ne lui tombât dessus, Shura figea un regard incrédule sur lui avant de se reprendre et de le détourner humblement.

— Saga attendra, Shura. Si tu veux parler, je suis là, je te l'assure.

— Je… Je n'ai rien à dire… Tout a été dit et ressassé…

— Tu ne vas pas mourir, alors ?

— Mourir ? Je…

Le Capricorne se rendit alors compte qu'il était arrivé là en portant une haine incommensurable pour sa propre personne et qu'il s'était rendu dangereux pour lui-même. Cette pensée lui fit peur au point qu'il en frissonna et qu'il se surprit à s'insulter mentalement comme Saga l'avait fait oralement plus tôt.

— Non… Mais je ne sais plus quoi faire pour ne plus penser à l'horreur de cette nuit-là… Comment ai-je pu être aussi influençable... ?

Attristé devant la vulnérabilité de cet homme vertueux qui en treize ans n'aurait peut-être pas du conserver une telle fragilité de l'esprit – bien qu'il ne fût qu'humain, Aiolos poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme avant de reprendre la parole.

— Alors je vais te dire quoi faire dans l'immédiat. Redescends jusqu'à chez toi mais tâche de prendre quelqu'un avec toi sur le chemin.

— Quelqu'un ? Mais pourquoi ?

— Tu me sembles un peu trop seul, voilà pourquoi. Tu me fais penser à Camus. Et justement, ce matin, il m'a dit, si j'ai bien compris, qu'il voulait combattre son silence, et parler pour se libérer et se repentir. Tu devrais faire la même chose. Je serais bien resté avec toi à parler de la pluie et du beau temps, mais c'est vrai que j'ai à faire… Si tu veux, on peut s'entretenir plus tard ? Je trouverai toujours du temps pour toi.

— Mais…

— Tu es quelqu'un de formidable, Shura, ne l'oublie jamais. Ta noblesse d'âme et la pureté de ta foi font de toi un Chevalier exemplaire, mais aussi un humain vertueux. Puis si je le dis, c'est qu'Athéna aussi, pas vrai ? Pour peu que je sois le vrai Grand Pope, haha !

Le Grand Pope se permit de ponctuer ses propos au ton plus informel d'un clin d'œil à l'adresse de son cadet, puis il se leva de son trône.

— Bien. Je dois te laisser, Saga serait prêt à me faire la leçon, à moi aussi. Tu peux disposer.

— Aiolos... Aiolos, attends... ! Pour cette nuit-là... Tu n'as rien à te reprocher... Tu as sauvé Athéna...

Shura avait déjà soufflé ce nom trop tard ; le Grand Pope était parti.

* * *

Saga s'était nonchalamment adossé à l'un des deux pilastres doriques qui encadraient l'imposante porte en bois du Bureau du Grand Pope. Il se redressa quand Aiolos arriva, et il baissa humblement la tête en signe de révérence.

— J'espère que je ne t'ai pas trop fait attendre… Tu me diras, nous sommes en quelque sorte quittes maintenant !

Le cadet des deux ponctua sa remarque d'un rire léger qui ne fit pas réagir son ancien frère d'armes. Maintenant qu'Aiolos pouvait le voir de plus près, il trouvait Saga comme agacé. Un peu gêné, se demandant si le Gémeaux ne fût pas pressé et attendu ailleurs, il se hâta d'entrouvrir la porte colossale et d'inviter son aîné à pénétrer les lieux avec lui.

Ils se retrouvèrent tous deux devant une immense galerie meublée de toutes parts, séparée en deux par une cloison tapissée rouge. Du côté gauche se trouvait une grande table ovale, en bois d'ébène et fer forgé doré pour ses pieds, entourée de chaises rempaillées dont l'une d'entre elles était plus imposante que les autres. Du côté droit, derrière un pan de cloison qu'Aiolos repoussa, se tenait le bureau à proprement parler : un bureau immense, polychrome et laqué, était encadré de deux imposants secrétaires d'au moins deux siècles d'âge, et trônait fièrement devant une bibliothèque remplie de livres reliés qui s'élevait jusqu'au plafond, c'est-à-dire à au moins trois ou quatre mètres du sol. À cette bibliothèque répondait une autre bibliothèque, loin en face, derrière la grande table ovale destinée à recevoir des personnages importants afin de s'entretenir sérieusement avec eux. Le plafond lui-même était orné de décors en stucs et d'une grande fresque maniériste figeant dans la peinture les faits glorieux d'Athéna lors de la Gigantomachie mythique.

Aiolos s'installa sur la chaise en bois et ivoire qui lui était destinée, derrière le bureau. Il se sentit tout d'abord mal à l'aise sur le coussinet de velours vert amande, et il dut légèrement se tortiller pour trouver une position confortable et propice au travail. Il n'était vraiment pas habitué au luxe des lieux, et force était de constater que c'était la première fois qu'il occupait ce bureau. Ses yeux de jade se perdirent sur la couche de poussière qui avait recouvert le mobilier.

— Si j'ai bien compris, on m'a transporté les documents là et tu ne travaillais pas ici, c'est cela ? commença le Pope.

— En effet. Je me rendais dans une salle plus petite, sur l'aile d'en face.

— Ah, oui, celle avec la fresque des Amours des Dieux ! C'est drôle de trouver ce sujet comme déc-

— Je l'ai fait peindre moi-même. Mais si cela vous déplaît, vous pourrez toujours demander à ce que l'on restaure les anciens plafonds.

L'ancien Sagittaire fit une petite grimace, sentant bien dans les dires de Saga qu'il voulait couper court à cette conversation. Il se détendit sur son siège, invita le Gémeaux à s'asseoir sur celui qui se tenait juste en face puis il reprit la parole.

— Je verrai ça. En attendant, je t'écoute !

Aiolos avait demandé, sitôt sa prise de fonctions effectuée, que Saga l'aidât à consulter et à remplir les divers documents qu'un Grand Pope se devait de signer. Sa demande était dans un premier temps restée sans réponse, jusqu'à ce que dans la matinée, un garde lui annonçât la venue imminente du Gémeaux. Alors le Pope l'avait attendu, appréhendant terriblement ses retrouvailles, si bien qu'il tremblait sous les longues manches de sa soutane quand Shaka et Mû lui racontaient le passé relativement récent du Sanctuaire. Et désormais, il était seul face à sa némésis, qui elle observait les piles de documents pour saisir un papier et le poser devant son cadet mais supérieur.

— Ceci est un rapport, pour commencer. La couleur du papier indique de quel type de rapport il s'agit. Celui que je vous montre est vert, comme les devis : c'est le rapport de surveillance d'une construction. En général, il vous relate l'état d'avancement des travaux d'un édifice à un temps donné, et vous énonce les éventuels problèmes et malfaçons constatés par ceux qui inspectaient. Après l'avoir lu dans ses grandes lignes et si cela vous convient, il vous faudra parapher en bas à droite de chacune des pages avant de signer la dernière. Vous a-t-on montré c-

— Saga, s'il te plaît. Est-ce que tu peux arrêter de me vouvoyer ? Tu ne me vouvoyais pas quand on se battait à Asgard, si ?

Le Gémeaux se redressa, et toisa du regard le Grand Pope qui affichait un air réellement agacé.

— Je ne pourrai me le permettre, à présent. C'est la convention.

— Allons bon, tout le monde me tutoie, pourquoi pas toi ?

— Je ne suis pas tout le monde.

— Ben voyons. Mais dis, les conventions, c'est bien le Pope qui les écrit ? Alors à partir de maintenant, je décide que tu peux me tutoyer, rétorqua Aiolos en croisant les bras avec une moue presque boudeuse.

— Cela ne se fait pas comme ça ! s'offusqua Saga.

— Alors là, c'est bien fort que ce soit toi qui me dises ça !

La tension était montée, et Aiolos se rendit compte que sa remarque était peut-être plus incisive qu'il ne l'avait voulu. Saga, déjà peu avenant, se braqua davantage et baissa les yeux vers la feuille verte pour continuer froidement ses explications, toujours en vouvoyant son pair. Il saisit ensuite un livret vert, et expliqua qu'il s'agissait d'un devis. Aiolos écouta son ancien camarade d'une oreille un peu distraite puis, une fois tous les documents possibles et imaginables passés en revue, le silence leur tomba dessus comme un couperet et le Pope fit disposer Saga, accablé. Après une révérence, le gardien du Troisième temple quitta les lieux, et laissa son cadet seul face à tous ces papiers. Cette pièce était trop grande et impersonnelle pour lui. Il avait froid en dépit des épaisses étoffes qui pesaient sur son corps, et il se frictionna les épaules en laissant ses pensées divaguer pour devenir des souvenirs passés avec le Gémeaux lorsqu'ils n'étaient que des enfants.

Ce que tout était froid, désormais… Comment retrouver de la chaleur dans des pièces aussi grandes, face à des regards aussi tristes et résignés ?

* * *

Quelqu'un d'autre avait froid, quelques temples plus bas. Quelqu'un d'autre se frictionnait les bras, cloîtré dans une chambre empalée sur une pénombre dérangeante, allongé sur un lit encore fait. Froid au corps comme au cœur. Ce quelqu'un d'autre avait dû lui aussi croiser un regard attristé et résigné. Mais tout ceci avait été de sa propre faute. Alors que Saga était en train de redescendre l'Escalier Sacré pour se rendre au Temple des Gémeaux, il alla trouver cette personne transie, sans aucune considération pour l'intimité de celle-ci, et il fronça un sourcil sévère en s'adressant à elle.

— Tu es au courant que ton carrelage est dangereusement glissant, j'espère ?

— Tu ne m'apprends rien.

— Décidément, je dois faire face à bien des comportements immatures, aujourd'hui... Je te prierai de rien vouloir remédier à ça avant que quelqu'un ne se blesse.

— Pas avant de m'être assuré que Milo n'ait pas l'idée saugrenue de se lancer à ma poursuite.

— Pourquoi le ferait-il ?

— Je viens de lui annoncer que je repartais pour Asgard alors qu'il avait quelque chose d'apparemment important à me dire.

— Oh. Tu fais donc partie de cette mission diplomatique... Je croyais qu'on avait nommé Aphrodite pour y aller en qualité d'interprète.

— J'ai demandé à prendre sa place.

— À peine surprenant. Toutefois je doute que Milo ne soit à tes trousses pour si peu. Il s'agit d'une mission après tout, il connaît les priorités des Chevaliers et sait attendre. Tu ne le connais toujours pas depuis toutes ces années ?

L'homme allongé ne quittait pas le plafond des yeux, et désormais il projetait sur cette surface trop blanche à son goût les derniers moments qu'il a partagés avec le Scorpion. Il lui sembla soudain qu'il manquait d'air, et une de ses mains fines s'égara spontanément sur le col roulé de son pull sans manches, qu'il trouva étrangement étriqué à cet instant. Il se redressa, pour ne plus s'imaginer pendu sur ce plafond trop pur, et il se massa la nuque.

— Non.

— Parfois, Camus, tu fais un parfait imbécile. Mais tu seras toujours un très mauvais menteur.


	4. Chapitre troisième

**III**

Une marche. La pesanteur de son corps sur le marbre. Une autre marche. Le poids de sa honte sur ses épaules. Encore une autre marche. La lourdeur de son existence qui courbait son dos d'ordinaire si droit.

Shura descendait lentement l'Escalier Sacré du Sanctuaire, comme un vagabond errerait dans un décor incertain. Il était en vie, oui. Il sentait la moindre fibre de son corps vibrer, et peut être se détériorer, à chaque respiration qu'il prenait. Il sentait ses cils se rencontrer lorsqu'il fermait les yeux. Il sentait le vent souffler sur la moindre parcelle de sa peau dorée. Il percevait le moindre bruit dans les feuillages, sur la terre battue. Parce qu'en son âme il n'y avait à ce moment-là que le vide, alors il cherchait désespérément le concert de la vie partout ailleurs. Mais il n'avait jamais trouvé d'autre réconfort que la nature...

Le Capricorne s'éloigna de l'allée qui menait vers la maison en contrebas et il se dressa sur le palier creusé à flanc de colline. Les hauteurs les plus lointaines du paysage se fondaient dans le ciel et dans l'eau, prenant la couleur des rêves. Les bruns de la terre et du sable se rencontraient pour former mille nuances. La végétation verdoyante et frémissante séparait toutes les couleurs de ce monde pour mieux les unir, et faisait parvenir bien des fragrances différentes à son nez sensible et curieux. Élevées comme des fleurs qui poussaient là, semées presque en même temps que cette nature paisible et sauvage, les Douze Maisons tachetaient le panorama d'un blanc éclatant. Elles avaient toutes des formes différentes, et certaines en avaient pris de nouvelles passées la Bataille du Sanctuaire – parce qu'elles n'étaient plus que ruines. Shura savait par exemple que le temple de la Vierge, qui d'ici semblait immaculé, avait partiellement perdu sa toiture dans l'ultime geste d'Ikki pour sauver les siens de l'aveuglement obstiné car feint de Shaka. La Maison du Taureau, qu'il n'était pas possible de voir entièrement sous cet angle de vue, était emprisonnée sous des échafaudages. Mais le temple qui avait sans conteste le plus souffert était le Premier, si bien que ses propriétaires devaient désormais vivre dans un baraquement derrière le jardin.

Et dans tout cet aménagement humain que les dieux avaient rappelé comme étant terriblement éphémère, il y avait aussi ce que les hommes de ces lieux avaient voulu apprivoiser. Les grands arbres du Jardin des Sals Jumeaux se distinguaient aisément dans l'horizon, et, quand Shura baissait les yeux, il voyait le rouge superbe d'un parterre de roses qui courait jusqu'à l'arrière de la prochaine maison qu'il allait devoir traverser.

 _Que sommes-nous, misérables créatures pourvues de conscience, face à l'immensité du monde voulu par le Divin ? Nous vivons, nous mourrons, nous sommes rendus à la terre qui nous a façonnés. Nous avons la prétention de vouloir être une main qui dresse une autre création que la nôtre, mais nous oublions toujours que cette main est guidée puis tranchée par celle de Dieu, et que finalement nous disparaissons sans déranger le cours du temps ou le cycle des saisons._ Voilà ce que pensait le Capricorne avant de comprendre que tel l'humain qui vit en mourant, le monde se meurt à petit feu, et l'activité intensive des hommes accélère sûrement son trépas.

— Comment vivre avec la conscience de tuer ? souffla le guerrier à l'Épée Sacrée pour lui-même, le cœur en miettes. Comment vivre en sachant que l'on a tué quelqu'un, qu'ailleurs d'autres hommes se font la guerre, que dès qu'un pas est fait, un monde microscopique est détruit ? La conscience… Quel cadeau empoisonné…

— Mais si on ne l'a pas, c'est bien pire, crois-moi…

Shura se retourna, surpris. Il remarqua alors qu'un de ses frères d'armes était assis sur les marches du Grand Escalier, depuis peut être plusieurs minutes au vu de sa position. Sa longue chevelure ondulée comme la mer en colère s'agitait souplement au gré du _meltemi_ qui soufflait. Le Capricorne se mit à observer un temps les sandales de cuir noires de son interlocuteur, puis les jambes nues et bronzées - l'une tendue et l'autre repliée, la tunique courte de lin blanc, simplement tenue en place par deux fibules dorées et une ceinture de cuir, ainsi que la chlamyde cobalt aux bordures pourpres, et enfin, la pomme qu'il tenait dans une main et qu'il observait d'un air songeur.

— Milo…

— Si je peux te donner un conseil, Shura, arrête d'être aussi anxieux. Tu as du en tuer, des mondes microscopiques comme tu dis, à force de faire les quatre cent pas partout...

— Être moins anxieux, hein. Je tâcherai de m'en souvenir, mais ne m'en veux pas si ça marche pas trop, hein ?

— Épargne-moi ton sarcasme, tu veux ? Tu devrais aussi arrêter de fréquenter DeathMask aussi souvent, il déteint sur toi.

— Si tu le dis.

— Passons. Je sais pas pour toi mais personnellement je n'ai pas spécialement envie de rester de mauvaise humeur toute la journée. Tu veux partager une pomme avec moi ?

Le Capricorne ne se laissa pas le temps d'être surpris, et rétorqua :

— Si tu veux.

Il s'assit ensuite à côté du Scorpion, pendant que ce dernier sortait un coutelas pour partager le fruit en deux moitiés et tendre la première à son frère d'armes, qui le remercia d'un signe de tête. Pendant que Milo croquait dans sa portion et en savourait le sucre, le jus et la saveur, Shura repensait aux paroles d'Aiolos plus tôt dans la matinée. Redescendre jusqu'à chez lui, et emmener quelqu'un avec lui... Parler pour se libérer... Il était vrai qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment essayé de parler. Tout bonnement incapable de mettre des mots sur ce qu'il ressentait, il s'était contenté des gestes. Des coups. Des coups secs, tambourinés sur les pierres des carrières ou qu'il apportait parfois à l'arrière de son temple pour se décharger, se défouler, se blesser mais cela importait peu pour lui. Ou bien d'une danse des corps, tantôt douce, tantôt sauvage, avec des hommes de sa carrure, des Chevaliers parfois. Dans les deux cas il pouvait mettre des gestes, des cris, des coups de poing ou de reins, des souffles et des soupirs sur ce qui animait son esprit, tourmentait son âme. Maintenant qu'il y repensait, il était vrai qu'avec un tel traitement il s'était forgé un tempérament solitaire et abrupt. Jusque-là, il pensait que c'était salvateur pour le Sanctuaire même, que la souillure de son crime et son extrême dévotion envers Athéna l'obligeaient à se mettre à l'écart, mais en réalité tout n'était provoqué que par son mode de pensée trop rude et étroit, à l'image de la lame acérée qui se logeait dans son bras robuste. Ses orbes pétrole se posèrent sur la moitié de pomme dans sa main, et une étrange allusion lui vint, comme s'il venait de comprendre quelque chose. Il s'agissait là d'une révélation, et ce fut tel que son cœur palpita dans sa poitrine et qu'il en perdit son souffle. La vox d'Aiolos s'imposa alors dans son esprit. _Parle, parle, essaie ! Pose des mots, là, maintenant !_

Après une profonde respiration et un brusque sentiment de peur qui fit trembler ses mains un moment, l'espagnol se lança.

— Tu sais... Dans le pays d'où je viens, la religion a donné à la pomme un sens particulier...

— Ah bon ? Un peu comme la pomme de la discorde d'Éris, tu veux dire ?

— Un peu comme la pomme de la discorde, en effet.

— Ah, je savais pas... Ce truc a vraiment un sens pour moi aussi. Tu me crois si je te dis que c'est les pommes qui m'ont sauvé la vie ?

— Hein, quoi ?

Shura haussa les sourcils, interloqué. Comment un simple fruit avait-t-il pu sauver la vie d'un Chevalier ? Il se surprit à être curieux d'en savoir davantage, et le grec capta son regard, si bien qu'il poursuivit en regardant sa prochaine bouchée, soudain mélancolique.

— À vrai dire, je ne sais plus trop ce qui s'est passé ni d'où je viens exactement. Mais j'ai été abandonné par mes parents quelque part, et c'est le Sanctuaire qui m'a retrouvé dans un cageot de pommes pour le Palais. C'est pour ça que je m'appelle Milo. La servante qui m'a élevé ne devait pas être très inspirée, mais elle s'est tout de même bien occupée de moi alors je lui pardonne...

— Maintenant que tu le dis... Personnellement je me disais que ça avait un rapport avec l'île de Milos...

— Peut être que ça a un rapport aussi, va savoir, avec ces histoires de destinée on ne sait jamais ! Quoiqu'il en soit, ça me fera toujours tout drôle de me rappeler que je dois mon entière existence, l'armure d'or que je porte et ma rencontre avec vous tous à un truc que tout le monde mange au goûter.

— Tu m'étonnes.

Shura se rendit compte que Milo venait de se confier à lui, de la plus naturelle des façons. Qu'il venait de tisser un lien avec lui, d'engager une conversation profonde et construite, grâce à des gestes et des regards certes, grâce à une moitié de pomme certes, mais grâce, également, à des mots qu'il a finalement su trouver. Considérant qu'il était temps pour lui d'équilibrer leurs rapports et de se confier à son tour, le Capricorne se risqua à essayer de raconter son histoire. Et, plus dur encore, d'expliquer ses pensées, ses émotions. Mais le Grand Pope l'avait dit lui-même : un Chevalier n'était avant tout qu'un être humain, et l'équilibre entre sa part d'humanité et son âme de guerrier divin était ce qu'il y avait de plus primordial pour ne pas s'égarer sur le chemin de la foi.

— Pour tout t'avouer, manger cette pomme avec toi… Ça m'a fait comprendre quelque chose... Je... Je me suis rappelé de l'orphelinat dans lequel j'ai grandi avant d'être dans celui de Rodorio, avec Aphrodite. C'était un orphelinat catholique. Je sais pas trop si tu vois ce que je veux dire, mais... Disons que l'ambiance y était... Particulière. Avant même d'apprendre à lire et à écrire, on nous a appris à craindre le Divin autant qu'on l'aime, et... La pomme chez les chrétiens, elle rappelle le péché originel. Adam et Ève ont mangé la pomme de l'Arbre des Connaissances qui leur a pourtant été interdit. C'est le moment où l'homme est allé à l'encontre de la volonté de Dieu et a libéré le mal sur la terre, comme avec la boîte de Pandore.

— Mh mh.

— Désolé, c'est pas clair pour toi… Mais ce jour-là l'homme s'est vu doté de la conscience. De la honte. De la douleur, physique et mentale. Et l'un des fils d'Adam et Ève, fruit de leur douleur, est devenu le premier meurtrier du monde, tuant jusqu'à son propre frère pour une histoire de biens matériels.

— Pourquoi ça me fait penser à Saga et Kanon ?

— Ça n'a rien à voir, tiqua Shura. Mais du coup depuis, chaque être humain doit vivre dans ses chairs et dans son âme la douleur, qui ne cessera qu'à son trépas. Et encore, j'ai appris au fil des guerres saintes que notre âme continuera d'être tourmentée après la mort...

— Où tu veux en venir, Shura ? C'est vachement obscur, comme raisonnement...

— Justement, c'est là où je veux en venir. Mon... Mon éducation m'a... Comment dire... Je n'arrive pas à apprécier la vie ici... Je suis bloqué… Il faut... Que je me reprenne, et que je fasse des efforts, sinon DeathMask va finir par avoir raison de m'appeler Savonarole.

— Savo-quoi ?

— J'ai pas trop compris non plus, je crois que c'est un moine italien qui pratiquait l'auto-flagellation... DeathMask m'a aussi parlé d'une sorte de tyrannie ou je ne sais quoi... Tu connais DeathMask et ses comparaisons cryptiques…

— Il doit tenir ça de son maître. Désolé mais je te vois mal régner en tyran sur quoique ce soit.

— Je le sais bien, mais... Ma passion pour la justice, mon amour pour Athéna, tout ça, ça me consume à un point... Passion, oui c'est le mot. Comme la Passion du Christ que certaines des bonnes sœurs voulaient revivre en essayant de souffrir le martyre. Je crois que je suis en train de m'infliger la même chose.

— La passion, hein ? Je ne vois que trop bien ce que tu veux dire.

— Vraiment ?

— Un feu ardent et sacré qui parcourt tes veines comme des torrents de lave en fusion, qui des fois te chauffe à feu doux et des fois s'embrase sans que tu ne puisses l'appréhender ? C'est de ça dont tu parles ?

— Je... Oui... Oui, c'est vrai que parfois... Je le sens comme ça... Quand mon bras fend l'air et frappe contre quelque chose pour le trancher vif... Ou... Quand je sens le cosmos d'Athéna près de moi... C'est...

— C'est intense, oui. Figure-toi que moi aussi, je le ressens. Quand enfin je combats un adversaire digne de moi au nom d'Athéna, sans rougir, et que je peux le conduire à la raison aussi bien que le tuer, et que je prie, je prie pour que cet ennemi puisse être épargné de la mort, et que notre combat soit dur, sanglant, mais gratifiant pour nous deux... Je ressens ça quand je triomphe vraiment, et quand Athéna fait battre mon cœur et qu'elle me dit « bats-toi » ! Et pour l'avoir combattu je sais que Kanon aussi est ce genre de passionné. Et Aiolia doit en être un, aussi. Mais... Tu sais... Cette passion, il faut parfois la partager à deux pour la canaliser, sinon seul on devient fou... Et puis, parfois cette passion se mêle à l'amour, et là ça peut donner un cocktail explosif, crois-moi.

— L'amour ? Le seul amour que je porte, Milo, il est pour Athéna. Jamais je ne me permettrai de donner mon cœur à quelqu'un d'autre, ce serait comme la trahir.

— Je ne sais pas si je dois te trouver très bête, te plaindre ou te trouver chanceux...

— Pourquoi cela ? Tu... Ressens un autre amour ?

— Si par « _ressentir un autre amour_ » tu entends « _être normalement amoureux_ », la réponse est oui...

Le grec poussa un soupir significatif qui n'échappa à Shura. Il comprit alors pourquoi le courant passait si bien entre eux. Encore une histoire de fatales similitudes...

— Camus, hein ?

— Mh ? Oui.

— Qu'attends-tu pour lui en parler ? Ouvre-lui ton cœur... Je suis persuadé que sa froideur n'est qu'une façade, après tout vous avez bien pu réussir à devenir amis...

— Oh, mais j'allais le faire, après des années de dilemmes cornéliens et de trahisons diverses... Mais figure-toi qu'il ne m'a pas laissé en placer une et qu'il part pour Asgard bientôt.

— Vraiment ? C'était pas Aiolia, Seiya et Aphrodite, les Chevaliers désignés ?

— Ah bon ?

À trop vouloir parler, on a parfois le mot de trop, et Shura venait de l'apprendre à ses dépens. Milo en oublia sa pomme, et il détourna un regard plissé vers le Sanctuaire en contrebas.

— Ne me dis pas... Qu'il l'a fait exprès ? Qu'est-ce qu'il cherche encore ?!

— Je n'en sais rien, Milo... Je ne vois pas ce qui pourrait l'attirer à Asgard, maintenant...

Tous deux repensèrent à leur dernière bataille dans la cité des Ases, et à l'intrigante prise de parti du Verseau pour les God Warriors. Puis ils échangèrent un regard entendu. Peut-être qu'en effet, Camus cherchait à le revoir... Une question, toutefois, subsistait et refusait de les quitter.

* * *

— Pourquoi ?

— Pourquoi quoi ?

— Pourquoi tu as voté blanc au scrutin ?

— Qu'est-c'que t'en sais, si j'ai voté blanc ou pas ? Qui t'dit qu'j'ai pas voté pour Dohko ?

— Toi ? Tu aurais eu l'impression de le caresser dans le sens du poil parce que tu as essayé de le tuer une fois.

— Bien vu, le thon. Mais ça veut pas dire que j'ai voté blanc.

— Ne me prends pas pour... Mince, il arrive.

Le soleil était à son zénith et la plupart des Chevaliers avait interrompu ses entraînements et travaux le temps de se restaurer quand Aiolos apparut sur le seuil du Temple des Poissons. Aphrodite, qui en dépit du fait qu'il était l'heure de déjeuner continuait de travailler sur ses rosiers, l'accueillit avec un sourire qui avait ce on ne savait quoi de faux malgré le rayonnement et l'enthousiasme qu'il renvoyait. L'androgyne au patronyme de déesse s'inclina respectueusement et salua ainsi le Grand Pope comme il était coutume de le faire. L'ancien Sagittaire se permit un ravissant sourire.

— Bonjour, Aphrodite. Comment vas-tu ?

— Je me porte à merveille, merci beaucoup. Et toi ?

— Je me fais à ma nouvelle vie, mais tout va bien pour l'instant… Bonjour, DeathMask ! lança le Pope en direction de l'homme accroupi à l'ombre qui semblait œuvrer à enduire un pan de mur altéré – homme qui ne répondit à la salutation que par un vague geste d'une main tenant une cigarette à moitié consumée.

— Hé bien, que me vaut l'honneur de cette visite impromptue, Grand Pope ?

— En effet, elle n'était pas prévue… Je m'en excuse car je te, je _vous_ dérange peut être.

Aphrodite voulut le corriger sèchement en lui rétorquant que l'on ne peut pas s'excuser soi-même et que de toute manière tout dérangeait DeathMask, mais il n'en fit rien et il adressa un autre sourire tout à fait charmant. Aiolos poursuivit.

— À vrai dire, j'aimerais simplement traverser ton temple pour me rendre au Cinquième. Je voudrais vérifier que le départ d'Aiolia et de Seiya à Asgard se prépare sans problème... D'ailleurs, c'est drôle, parce que j'ai cru comprendre en arrivant que les Popes se déplacent rarement pour des choses qui ne nécessitent pas forcément leur présence… Je pensais étonner les gardes, mais en fait non !

Il termina son discours par un rire cristallin que le Poissons trouva idiot.

— Non en effet, ils doivent être habitués désormais. Saga se déplaçait beaucoup également, il m'aidait même à arroser mes fleurs de temps en temps.

— Tes fleurs… Oui, elles sont vraiment très belles ! Ce jardin est très joliment arrangé ! Je me doute que c'est tout l'apanage des Chevaliers des Poissons, mais…

— J'en suis plutôt content, c'est vrai. Saga l'aimait beaucoup, lui aussi, à une époque. D'où le fait qu'il m'ait aidé, je suppose.

Aphrodite sourit à nouveau, de manière encore plus factice et appuyée. Aiolos comprit alors la machination de son cadet et il soupira de dépit.

— Saga, Saga, toujours Saga… Aphrodite, il n'y a rien que je puisse faire pour gagner ta confiance, moi aussi ?

Le Grand Pope avait soufflé ça avec tant de sincérité que le Poissons en fut troublé au point de laisser son aîné le saisir par les bras pour mieux le regarder dans les yeux. Le suédois ne fut hors de l'emprise d'Aiolos que quand la voix éraillée et grave du Cancer les surprirent.

— T'obtiendras rien d'lui. On fait plus confiance à personne.

Aiolos s'était tourné vers DeathMask et son regard s'emplit d'amertume et de détermination à la suite des dires du quatrième Chevalier d'Or – qui quant à lui ne regardait que ce mur qu'il colmatait en fumant.

— Ah oui ? Permets-moi d'en douter, et de vous prouver à tous les deux que je ne suis pas du genre à décevoir ! rétorqua sèchement et énigmatiquement l'Ancien Sagittaire en faisant quelques pas en avant pour rejoindre l'italien. À ce propos, j'allais justement te voir toi aussi, j'aurais quelque chose à te demander.

— Ben tiens. Que désire Son Altesse ? Les larbins de Son Altesse sont au service de Son Altesse, Votre Altesse.

Le Grand Pope ne tint pas compte du marmonnement sarcastique et atonal de son congénère et il reprit la parole.

— Tu peux bien ressentir quand une personne se rapproche de la mort, pas vrai ? Dans ce cas-là, j'aimerais que tu surveilles quelqu'un pour moi.

— Shaka aussi peut l'faire.

— Mais Shaka n'est pas proche de cette personne comme tu l'es, s'il intervenait ça ne passerait pas inaperçu.

Pour le moins intrigués, les Chevaliers du Cancer et des Poissons prêtèrent enfin une oreille plus attentive à leur supérieur qui, quelque peu satisfait d'avoir piqué leur curiosité – sans qu'il ne le montrât toutefois, leur dévoila sa préoccupation.

* * *

Il devait être quinze heures quand les trois Chevaliers se rendant à Asgard passèrent près du premier hameau hors du village de Rodorio.

— C'est dommage qu'on puisse pas prendre le bateau depuis le Cap Sounion, ça aurait été plus rapide, fit remarquer celui qui portait sur le dos la Pandora Box du Sagittaire.

— Il n'y a pas beaucoup de passeurs en ce moment, ça doit être pour ça, lui répondit le Chevalier du Lion. Et puis, depuis la reprise des fouilles du sanctuaire visible de Poséidon, le lieu est devenu trop touristique pour qu'on ne se fasse pas remarquer.

— Je vois…

Le plus jeune du trio se tourna vers le plus âgé, qui depuis leur départ n'avait pas dit un seul mot. Mais il ne le tira pas de son silence pour autant et il croisa les bras derrière la tête, en tâchant de se remémorer l'ordre de leur mission prononcé par le Grand Pope lui-même environ deux heures auparavant. Cet homme dont il avait tant entendu parler, et qui à ce moment-là lui avait paru plus superbe encore que devant le Mur des Lamentations.

« _Je rappelle l'objectif de votre déplacement pour Camus qui va finalement vous rejoindre. Votre mission consistera à escorter jusqu'à notre Sanctuaire mademoiselle Lyfia, le Guerrier Divin qui assurera sa protection et les civils qui les accompagneront. La situation est difficile pour Asgard qui doit se relever après toutes ces épreuves, aussi ai-je proposé à Madame Hilda une ambassade et l'installation d'une diaspora asgardienne en Grèce pour favoriser le redressement financier et les échanges diplomatiques avec les autres sanctuaires. C'est d'autant plus difficile pour eux que retour du blizzard oblige les commerces à fermer et que son retour à la tête du royaume implique bon nombre de soucis internes. Je compte sur vous pour conduire tout ce beau monde à bon port, afin qu'on puisse apporter notre soutien à un allié de longue date en dépit des conflits qui nous ont opposés._ »

Pour l'ancien Chevalier Pégase, Aiolos avait fait preuve d'une grande noblesse d'âme, pourtant couplée d'une modestie et d'une simplicité qui tranchaient clairement avec celui qui l'avait précédé – son ennemi lors d'une bataille sanglante et inoubliable. Il se sentit fier qu'un tel homme eût vu en lui un digne porteur pour son armure d'Or, qu'il avait toutefois déjà eu l'occasion d'endosser pour vaincre un ennemi nécessitant la puissance d'un Gold Saint. Ce fut les yeux brillants d'allégresse et en se disant qu'enfin le Sanctuaire fonctionnait comme il aurait toujours dû fonctionner qu'il se décida à prendre la parole pour s'adresser à celui qui n'avait guère pipé mot de tout le trajet.

— Dis-moi Camus, est-ce qu'Asgard c'est près de la Sibérie ? J'ai toujours été nul en géographie, et quand on s'y est rendus avec les autres on s'est pas posé la question…

— Asgard est tout comme le Sanctuaire un monde inaccessible des humains non-éveillés au cosmos, intervint Aiolia. Les seuls civils qui y ont accès sont ceux qui habitent dans la cité même d'Asgard, à la manière de Rodorio chez nous, sauf qu'il s'agit d'une province beaucoup plus grande. Du coup, il est difficile de lui donner une position géographique précise. Mais le point d'accès par lequel on va y entrer se trouve actuellement en Suède. Donc assez loin de la Russie.

— Ah, dommage, moi qui pensais qu'on passerait par le camp d'entraînement de Hyōga… Il progresse bien ? demanda Seiya, s'acharnant à vouloir arracher quelques paroles au Verseau en titre.

— Il n'est pas encore prêt, il reviendra au Sanctuaire quand il le sera, obtint-il pour seule réponse.

Le silence se fit ensuite pour que chacun pût réfléchir à sa situation. Tandis que Seiya se répétait les mêmes paroles d'optimisme en son for intérieur, persuadé que leur mission se passerait dans les meilleures conditions et serait l'occasion rêvée de prouver sa valeur autrement qu'en faisant couler le sang et les larmes, Aiolia repensait à la réprimande que lui avait faite son frère juste avant de partir.

« _Vous ne serez en effet pas trop de trois pour mener à bien votre mission, d'autant plus que Camus a une bonne connaissance des milieux polaires et qu'il saura mieux dialoguer avec les nouveaux God Warriors. Mais Aiolia, ce n'est pas parce que tu es à présent le frère du Pope que tu peux te permettre de donner ton approbation à Camus à ma place ! Vous auriez dû venir me voir ! Une chance que d'une Aphrodite ait accepté le marché, et de deux que je sois passé par ici, sinon j'aurais été dans de beaux draps si j'avais voulu confier une mission au Verseau par la suite !_ »

Aiolos avait, du temps où il supervisait avec Saga quelques entraînements des Gold Saints, un don pour reprendre ses cadets, certes avec douceur et sans colère, mais avec une conviction telle que par la suite les pauvres enfants croyaient qu'ils avaient perdu à tout jamais sa confiance tant la faute mentionnée avait semblé grave dans son discours. Force fut pour le Lion de constater qu'il n'avait pas changé sur ce point, et il se sentit d'autant plus mal à l'aise qu'il s'était agi d'une des premières rencontres avec son frère aîné depuis leur dernier retour à la vie. Ils n'avaient guère eu le temps de parler ensemble lors de la bataille contre Loki, et alors qu'ils le pouvaient enfin, c'était pour mal se coordonner et se faire des reproches. Aiolia se sentit quelque peu honteux de causer du tort à son fraternel alors que celui-ci n'avait pas le temps de se soucier de lui – et sur ce point rien n'avait changé étant donné que le cadet n'avait jamais pu compter sur son aîné par le passé, soit parce qu'Aiolos avait un devoir de Chevalier à accomplir soit parce qu'il était mort. Lui qui avait espéré pouvoir faire de cette nouvelle vie l'occasion de retrouver un frère perdu si longtemps auparavant… Pourrait-il y parvenir si Aiolos était désormais le grand prêtre du Sanctuaire ?

De son côté, Camus essayait de s'imaginer de quelle humeur était Milo à présent qu'il avait dû apprendre que le Verseau avait pris lui-même l'initiative de partir une fois de plus. Il l'avait tellement surpris par son impulsivité à Asgard qu'il ne pouvait plus avoir de réponse sûre à sa question. Il lui arrivait même, tout en réfléchissant, de regarder discrètement derrière lui pour vérifier que le huitième Chevalier d'Or ne fût pas à ses trousses. Mais à chaque fois qu'il se retournait, il ne voyait rien de plus que la terre battue du sentier aride qu'ils avaient emprunté à trois et seulement à trois. Et sans qu'il voulût le reconnaître, le français en était déçu. Camus n'aurait donc guère connaissance de l'objet de la visite envisagée par son seul véritable ami, parce qu'il pensait bien que le grec se braquerait à leur retour et ne dirait rien de cette « chose importante » qu'il voulait lui dire. De même, Milo n'entendrait jamais Camus s'expliquer sur les véritables motifs de son départ, et Camus n'entendrait jamais Milo réagir, lui dire de rester ou de partir. Camus ne saurait pas de sitôt si Milo l'estimait ou le détestait désormais.

Désormais, à quinze heures passées sur le long chemin menant à une terre inconnue et sacrée, Aiolia se demandait ce qui serait le plus douloureux entre vivre en sachant Aiolos mort et vivre en sachant Aiolos inaccessible, et Camus ne pourrait espérer avoir fait le bon choix qu'en spéculant sur la signification du silence... Et des larmes qui menaçaient déjà d'inonder ses yeux limpides. Mais déjà, la morsure de son froid lui brûlait la peau et l'empêchait de se laisser aller en pleine mission. Il leur sembla alors, à tous les deux, que le _meltemi_ murmurait à leurs oreilles : _Portez vos Croix, Chevaliers, et souffrez de votre Passion en silence..._


	5. Chapitre quatrième

**IV**

— Quelque chose ne va pas.

Le ton que venait d'employer Aldébaran du Taureau manqua de faire sursauter son voisin de temple, alors que celui-ci s'était penché pour examiner la corne gauche de l'armure de son camarade qu'il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de réparer une bonne fois pour toutes – la forme divine n'étant pas restée, les lacunes qu'elle avait comblées s'étaient révélées. Mū se redressa calmement et dégagea une mèche de cheveux de son visage en la rabattant derrière une de ses oreilles.

— Ce n'était pas une question, je suppose...

— Je ne parle pas de toi, quand je dis ça. Je parle du Sanctuaire, en général. Je veux bien jouer les imbéciles heureux mais au bout d'un moment, il y a des limites.

— Qu'est-ce que tu penses qu'il se passe, Aldébaran ?

Le Bélier se tenait droit face à son frère d'armes, son marteau de forgeron à la main. Le brésilien regardait son camarade droit dans les yeux, et profitait du calme des orbes de jade face à lui pour réfléchir et trouver une réponse adéquate.

— Qu'Aiolos soit devenu Pope, c'est une très bonne chose, j'en suis convaincu. Mais je pense que cette fois-ci, un danger nous menace, mais ne menace que nous-mêmes. Maintenant que nous sommes tous réunis et dans le même camp, j'ai comme l'impression qu'il y a du grabuge à prévoir alors qu'il ne se passe absolument rien. Entre Kanon qu'on est censés apprendre à connaître mais qu'on ne voit jamais, Saga qui tient plus du fantôme qu'autre chose, Shura qui reste fidèle à lui-même mais qui me donne l'impression d'être au bord du burn-out... Et puis tiens, le cosmos de Shaka... C'est la première fois que je le sens aussi perturbé. Qu'est-ce qu'il a bien pu lire dans les mondes métaphysiques pour qu'il soit dans un tel état ? Il manquerait plus qu'une autre menace divine nous tombe dessus ! Je ne comprends pas. En plus il a été le premier à vouloir un apprenti, ça ne lui ressemble pas. On est censés vivre une période de paix, on est censés avoir enfin ce qu'on voulait tous et se réconcilier, et pourtant tout a l'air plus agité encore que pendant nos plus grands conflits ! Sans qu'il ne se passe quoique ce soit pour autant.

— Comme l'air lourd qui précède l'orage... Il nous inquiète parfois plus que la tempête, dont on attend simplement la venue pour retrouver le beau temps après.

— Qu'est-ce qu'on peut bien faire, Mū ? On ne peut pas se résoudre à attendre et observer ce qui se passe, si ?

Mū croisa lentement les bras et baissa le regard vers Taurus qui attendait sagement qu'on s'occupât d'elle dans sa forme-totem. Il se souvint alors de toutes les fois où il avait dû baisser les yeux sur quelque horreur, quelque barbarie, quelque trahison, et qu'il avait dû rester là, laisser les choses se faire et attendre, le cœur serré et la gorge nouée. Cette fois, il ne ferait pas que prier sa déesse, il en était hors de question.

— Trois d'entre nous sont partis pour Asgard et ne reviendront pas avant un certain temps. Mais on peut d'ores et déjà tenter de sauver les meubles et essayer de renouer avec certains de nos frères d'armes. C'est sûr que si chacun reste chez soi les tensions ne disparaîtront pas. Depuis que je suis parti à Jamir je n'ai pas pu rire à une seule blague d'Aiolia...

— Tu veux dire ses blagues d'enfants à peine plus fines que celles qu'on trouve dans les paquets de bonbons ? Je ne pense plus qu'il en fasse. Mais j'avoue que d'y repenser, ça me rend nostalgique... avoua Aldébaran en se rappelant du petit et futur Lion hilare sous un arbre auprès de son frère qui se forçait lui-même à rire à la blague de l'oiseau migrateur* pour faire plaisir à son cadet.

— On pourrait organiser un dîner avec tous ceux qui sont là, qu'en dis-tu ? J'irai en parler à Aiolos, je pense que ça lui plaira et pour le moment, il n'est pas encore trop débordé pour se le permettre.

— Ouais, enfin, si c'est comme pour le scrutin, tu verras qu'il n'y aura pas foule. Sauf si on menace de peines de cachot ceux qui auraient l'idée saugrenue de se désister...

— Fais-moi confiance. Tu ne les obliges à rien du tout et tu les appâtes avec de la bonne nourriture. Cela devrait fonctionner.

— Certes, mais quoi, comme appât ? On ne connaît même pas les goûts de tout le monde... Entre Shura Shaka toi et moi qui sommes végétariens, ceux qui ont des allergies et ceux qui n'aiment pas grand-chose...

— Hm... On peut toujours tenter d'organiser un buffet où chacun pourrait apporter quelque chose d'acheté ou cuisiné, comme ça il devrait y en avoir pour tous les goûts... Et puis ne sous-estimons point les cuisiniers du Palais !

— Je trouve ton idée plutôt bonne, il ne reste qu'à en traiter avec le premier concerné. Finis ce que tu as à faire et n'oublie pas de prendre des pauses, je m'occupe d'aller lui en parler !

— Je t'en remercie, Aldébaran.

— Pas de quoi ! À plus tard !

Après avoir chaleureusement salué son camarade, le brésilien entama son ascension du Sanctuaire, temple par temple, en espérant obtenir une entrevue avec le Grand Pope assez rapidement bien que ce ne fût pas urgent. Il serait en effet dommage d'avoir escaladé toutes ces marches pour devoir repartir aussitôt... Le Taureau avait toutefois suffisamment confiance en lui-même et en Aiolos pour se dire qu'il devrait obtenir facilement une réponse.

D'aussi loin qu'il s'en souvenait, Aldébaran avait toujours été en très bon terme avec l'ancien Sagittaire. À son arrivée, l'enfant à la carrure déjà colossale avait de suite été soutenu et apprécié par son aîné, non pas pour sa force comme le faisaient ceux qui profitaient de lui mais pour sa gentillesse mêlée de franchise et d'un esprit bien mûr pour son jeune âge. En effet, le Taureau avait de tout temps su faire preuve d'un bon esprit critique sans pour autant se départir de son tempérament amical ni de son rire communicatif. Alors ensemble ils avaient souvent conversé, ri et organisé des entraînements équilibrés pour tous les aspirants. Le seul mauvais souvenir qu'il pouvait associer à Aiolos était « la nuit maudite » où celui-ci avait rendu son dernier soupir. Et désormais que la vérité avait éclaté au grand jour, cette nuit cauchemardesque ne le tracassait plus, et son sourire à l'adresse du grec lui était spontanément revenu.

Ses réflexions se stoppèrent net quand il arriva au seuil du Temple des Gémeaux. Une étrange impression s'empara de lui : celle de traverser cette maison pour la première fois occupée mais de la trouver toujours aussi vide. Sûrement les frères avaient-ils pris l'habitude de se cacher. Se ressaisissant, il commence à traverser le temple, signifiant sa présence et ses intentions pacifiques par le cosmos. Finalement, l'un des deux occupants se montra, une tasse à café soutenue par une main tremblante tandis que l'autre s'était enfoncée dans la poche d'un jean aussi étroit et sombre que le couloir à l'arrière.

— Bonjour... Saga ?

— C'est exact. Bonjour. Navré de t'ouvrir ma porte dans un tel état...

Le Chevalier des Gémeaux libéra sa main pour se la passer dans sa crinière céruléenne complètement désordonnée puis pour se masquer la bouche le temps d'un petit bâillement. Aldébaran se permit un petit rire.

— Ça ne fait rien ! Tout le monde a le droit de faire la sieste ! Je ne te dérangerai pas longtemps, je comptais seulement traverser ta Maison.

— Je ne faisais pas la sieste, j'aurais bien aimé...

— Encore tes insomnies ?

— Kanon n'est pas rentré cette nuit.

Un petit silence s'installa pendant que le Taureau avisa une bougie éteinte sur le rebord d'une des fenêtres. Un peu maussade, l'aîné des jumeaux tâcha cependant de faire bonne figure auprès de son voisin.

— Tu veux boire quelque chose ? J'ai du café, du jus, du chocolat et du thé, et si Kanon n'a pas tout fini il doit rester de la bière.

— Ma foi, va pour un chocolat, je ne suis pas pressé après tout.

Saga acquiesça faiblement et invita son collègue à entrer dans ses appartements avant de le suivre et d'aller en cuisine préparer la boisson chaude. Il revint quelques minutes plus tard avec une tasse et un dessous, qu'il posa sur la table basse tandis qu'Aldébaran le remerciait avec un fin sourire. Le Gémeaux ouvrit sa fenêtre, y ôta la bougie en soupirant, se saisit du briquet posé à côté et s'alluma une cigarette dont il profita avec mélancolie des premières bouffées avant de venir s'asseoir auprès du brésilien.

— Ton frère devrait ouvrir les yeux et voir à quel point il t'inquiète. Je ne le comprends décidément pas.

— Mais moi si, Aldébaran. Et c'est beaucoup plus compliqué que tu ne le crois.

Le Gémeaux reprit une bouffée de tabac, et le Taureau observa son profil grec et fin se découper dans le rai de lumière qui parvenait jusqu'à la parcelle de banquette sur laquelle il s'était assis. À nouveau, il se plongea dans ses souvenirs. Il n'avait jamais été aussi proche de Saga qu'il l'avait été avec Aiolos, quand bien même il étaient voisins de temple. Mais il se rappelait d'un adolescent dont l'intelligence le rendait parfois envieux à une certaine époque, lui qui s'était rapproché des Chevaliers qui se plaçaient davantage du côté de la raison que de la passion. Un adolescent toujours inquiet pour tout et pour rien, mais qui jamais n'inquiétait personne. Un adolescent tantôt dur, tantôt tendre, parfois maladroit avec les enfants, parfois l'un d'entre eux. Les milles nuances de sa personnalité complexe avaient fasciné Aldébaran autant qu'elles l'avaient rendu méfiant. Aussi était-ce pour cela qu'il avait toujours gardé une certaine distance avec lui, sans pour autant lui être hostile car il ne voyait pas de raison de l'être et l'appréciait bien trop pour ça. Il savait que s'il voulait avoir une conversation construite et raisonnée, il pouvait se tourner vers lui.

— Il rentrera de toute façon, finit par murmurer Saga en laissant sa cigarette jouer au funambule sur ses longs doigts fins.

— C'est sûr. En attendant, tu devrais essayer de te reposer au lieu de te noyer dans le café.

— J'aimerais bien... soupira Saga en esquissant un petit sourire triste.

— Mh... Peut-être qu'en t'occupant mieux la journée tu dormirais mieux. J'allais justement demander à Aiolos si on pouvait organiser un repas commun. Ce serait l'occasion de passer un bon moment, et puis ce serait vraiment bien que ton frère puisse venir. Il a beau avoir ses manies, il m'a l'air d'être un chic type.

— Je ne sais pas, Aldébaran, je n'arrive pas à être aussi optimiste que toi...

Le grec baissa un peu la tête et écrasa son mégot. Aldébaran put presque voir le poids qui pesait sur les épaules de son camarade en constatant leur affaissement. Il fit alors la moue en terminant son chocolat.

— Tu n'arriveras pas à être plus optimiste si tu n'essayes pas. Bon, tu fais comme tu veux, moi de mon côté je vais essayer de faire bouger les choses. Essaye de convaincre ton frère. Et puis tu sais, Mū compte sur toi.

Le brésilien se releva doucement et se permit une tape sur l'épaule avant de partir achever sa traversée du Temple, laissant un Gémeaux aîné absorbé par on ne savait quelle pensée un peu morose, le regard voilé. Le grec se releva toutefois pour laver la tasse de son invité et se resservir du café, et on le retrouva quelques minutes plus tard replié contre le rebord de sa fenêtre, le front appuyé contre la vitre, murmurant à peine plus fort que lorsqu'il soufflait sur son breuvage brun pour le refroidir.

— … Compter sur moi, hein...

* * *

Le vent soufflait et faisait danser la mer avec lui. Tous deux croyaient pouvoir effacer la souillure inscrite sur le sable et la terre battue, tous deux espéraient vainement effacer le mensonge de la terre et nettoyer le monde de toute perversité. Mais il fallait croire que le monde sali par les hommes ne pourrait jamais retrouver de sa superbe.

Malgré tout ce qui venait de lui arriver, malgré ses convictions, devant cette étendue de bleu où se rencontraient ciel et océan, il ne pouvait qu'y croire encore. Croire en cette nature inviolable et curatrice. Ce qu'il aimerait se fondre dedans, bénéficier de ses vertus, embrasser ce monde qui n'opprimait pas, ne blessait pas, ne mentait pas... Il en avait assez d'être enfermé sur terre, et de sentir son poids sur le sol dur et inhospitalier. Il voulait nager, ou voler, ou les deux en même temps, se perdre dans le bleu du rêve et oublier toutes les autres couleurs trop ternes.

Au lieu de cela, il avait la constante impression d'être encore enchaîné, retenu prisonnier, et rien d'autre ne pouvait soulager son angoisse sinon la vue de ce qui avait manqué de le tuer puis l'avait sauvé : les mers de Poséidon, et les cieux de Zeus et d'Athéna. Il n'éprouvait plus vraiment de rancœur à l'égard de son frère mais il ne supportait pas d'être reclus dans son temple, d'être à nouveau dans une cage. Alors, comme les fois précédentes, il avait provoqué une dispute pour partir la veille au soir, allégé de la culpabilité de laisser Saga seul, parce que dans ces moments-là Saga ne voulait sûrement plus le voir. Et il trouvait du réconfort dans les lignes horizontales et azurées du paysage maritime, à défaut de le trouver auprès des hommes. De toute manière, que pouvaient bien apporter les hommes, à part la haine et le mépris ? Toujours agir selon le regard des autres, paraître davantage qu'être... Non, il ne voulait pas de cela. Désormais, les dieux lui permettaient d'être lui-même et d'exister à la fois en tant qu'ombre et en tant que lumière. Alors il agirait selon son bon vouloir, et ne laisserait qu'Athéna seule dicter sa conduite quand cela serait nécessaire.

Kanon voulait être libre dans une société faite de maillons assemblés en une chaîne dorée. Il le voulait fort. Et pourtant, se savoir maillon à part lui faisait autant de mal qu'il ne le rendait fier, quand bien même il avait toujours été seul et s'était fait seul. Il était toujours chez lui, car c'était au Sanctuaire qu'il avait été élevé, certes dans le secret. Néanmoins, jamais il ne s'était senti aussi dépaysé et perdu en un lieu que celui-là, que ce Sanctuaire peuplé d'inconnus à ses yeux, régi par des lois qui lui échappaient totalement. Alors, mal à l'aise, écœuré par sa solitude et même nauséeux, il fuyait là où les autres avaient le mal de mer la plupart du temps. Et il laissait à nouveau son aîné alors qu'il s'était promis de faire tabula rasa avec lui. Il ne savait pas s'il fallait continuer de vouloir être libre quitte à en souffrir éternellement, où s'il fallait, au moins pour Saga, se rabaisser à vivre parmi les gens de ce monde sans savoir ce qui l'attendrait.

Fatigué de se poser autant de questions, l'ancien général Marina posa sa tête sur ses genoux, ferma les yeux, et se laissa bercer par le son des vagues, le souffle du vent et le parfum iodé qui embaumait le littoral. Mais hors de question d'aller plus loin que le bord de mer, sinon sa fascination aveugle se changerait en horreur sourde, et de libre et insoumis il passerait à captif et vulnérable. Il préférait rêver du futur à cet endroit que de ressasser le passé quelques mètres plus loin. Le bleu est la couleur du ciel, de la mer, des rêves, mais il s'agit également la couleur de la peur. De sa peur, en l'occurrence.

Il resta là longtemps, le regard posé sur les vagues et dans le vague, jusqu'à ce qu'une présence le fît se retourner et serrer les poings. Personne ne l'approchait d'aussi près sauf si on y était obligé, d'autant plus que c'était comme s'il avait été traqué et suivi jusqu'à cet endroit isolé... Qui diable osait fouler le sol de ses secrets ?

— Qui va là ? maugréa le cadet Gemini.

Une voix fluette lui répondit.

— Ben ça alors, c'est bien vrai ! Vous vous ressemblez comme deux gouttes d'eau ! Heu, désolé d'déranger, j'allais jouer aux galets, mais maintenant que je te vois de mes propres yeux bah c'est impressionnant !

— Je ne suis pas une bête de foire, morpion !

Le petit roux fit une grimace contrariée.

— Boh, et en plus t'es tout pareil t'es tout aussi grincheux.

— Grincheux, moi ? Allons bon. Et si tu allais jouer avec d'autres morveux de ton âge et que tu me fichais la paix, hein ?

— J'peux pas ! Mū-sama m'a dit de pas quitter le périmètre !

— Ben tiens, le disciple du Bélier, comme c'est étonnant...

— En quoi ça t'étonne ? Je suis fort, eh ! Je parie ma collection de billes que tu te téléportes pas aussi loin que moi !

Kanon eut un sourire ironique, désespéré par son ennui pensait-il - mais en réalité déjà sous le charme de l'espièglerie du garçonnet.

— C'est bête que j'en aie rien à faire de tes billes, sinon j'aurais tenu le pari.

Les méninges de l'enfant tournèrent à plein régime puis son visage s'éclaira au bout de quelques secondes.

— Je sais ! Si je gagne, tu joues aux galets avec moi. Si tu gagnes, je te dis ce que Mū-sama a raconté à Aldoubiron sur toi.

L'ex-Dragon des Mers fut si surpris et piqué par la curiosité qu'il en oublia de rire sur le surnom que le garnement donnait au Taureau. Les enfantillages avaient pris une tournure beaucoup trop intéressante pour qu'il ne tombât pas dedans. Ainsi donc il était la cible d'un commérage de la part de ceux dont on disait qu'ils étaient les plus vertueux du Sanctuaire ? Il était bien déçu de constater que ce qui ne l'étonnerait guère devenait toujours réalité.

— Par contre, reprit le jeune disciple, on a pas l'droit de se téléporter, ici, donc pour faire la course faudra s'éloigner.

— Attends voir, petit malin ! Tu viens pas de me dire que tu n'avais pas le droit de t'éloigner du périmètre ?

— Si, mais si j'suis avec un autre Chevalier d'Or, je risque rien et maître Mū me grondera pas !

— Je ne suis pas un Chevalier d'Or.

— Ben, t'es au Sanctuaire et t'es tout comme Saga ! T'es un Chevalier d'Or, donc ! Et même que tu l'as portée, l'Armure d'Or ! répliqua innocemment l'enfant avec un sourire radieux.

— Que... Ouais, pas faux. Et c'est quoi ton nom ?

— J'te l'dis si toi tu m'dis le tien d'abord ! Je l'connais déjà mais c'est pour le principe.

— Eh bien, quelle langue bien pendue, on verra si ça sera toujours le cas quand je t'aurai humilié... Moi, comme tu le sais déjà, c'est Kanon.

— Ben moi c'est Kiki, et t'inquiète pas que je vais te battre à plates coutures, vieux grincheux ! Commence déjà à ramasser des galets !

Kanon se permit un ricanement et regarda une dernière fois le littoral, pour une fois sans la tristesse résignée de ses ordinaires adieux au paysage, et il lui tourna le dos pour suivre ce Kiki qui trottinait gaiement en se frottant mentalement les mains pour avoir mené aussi facilement à bien sa petite manigance. Ce petit rouquin à l'allure malicieuse était devenu, en à peine deux minutes, plus qu'une distraction pour l'après-midi, une sorte de bouée de sauvetage pour le jumeau de Saga. Peut-être parce qu'il était le premier, depuis leur retour à la vie et au Sanctuaire, à s'être approché de lui franchement, sans peur et sans préjugés, et à l'avoir directement accepté parmi les siens. C'était troublant, d'autant plus troublant qu'il revoyait dans son regard vert pétillant le regard qu'il avait lors d'une enfance lointaine, trop courte et interdite. C'était troublant, mais assurément agréable, parce qu'à cet instant il se sentit exister.

* * *

Shun, après avoir salué Seiya Aiolia et Camus qui partaient en mission, était descendu s'entraîner aux arènes quelques temps avant de retourner au Sixième temple d'un pas léger en dépit de la sueur qui perlait encore sur son front rosi par l'effort. Shaka l'attendait, dans sa sempiternelle position du lotus, les yeux clos l'empêchant de vérifier si son nouvel élève souriait effectivement – ce qui expliquerait la douce chaleur qui émanait de son cosmos déjà bien puissant.

— C'est vraiment formidable ! Seiya est enfin parti pour sa première grande mission en tant que Chevalier d'Or !

L'indien ne put s'empêcher de sourire intérieurement, à la simple pensée que l'apprenti Vierge ne se lassait pas d'être aussi guilleret même au bout de la quatrième remarque strictement identique aux trois précédentes qu'il avait déjà entendues plus tôt. Seiya était en effet parti pour Asgard, en tant que Chevalier du Sagittaire. Et bientôt, en toute logique, Shiryū qui s'entraînait aux Pic des Cinq Vieillards de Lu Shan remplacerait le Dohko resté là-bas– et resté cette fois-là en compagnie de Shion.

— Ah, et je viens de croiser Aldébaran qui montait, il m'a dit de vous dire que Mū nous invitait à dîner !

Cette remarque, en revanche, surprit le blond mais il ne le montra point. Il se contenta de lever légèrement le nez.

— Mh ? Vraiment ? C'est une généreuse attention de sa part. Comptes-tu t'y rendre ?

— Bien entendu ! Et vous, maître ?

— Moi ? Je ne sais pas encore, je dois prendre ma décision.

Comme toujours, Shaka avait prononcé ces paroles d'une voix parfaitement maîtrisée, en posant délicatement chaque mot sur la surface de sa phrase comme s'il s'agissait de verreries que l'on pouvait briser par un simple geste maladroit. Et c'était ainsi que la Vierge voyait la condition d'une âme : une éducation rigoureuse de son esprit était pour lui le seul moyen d'accéder à la vertu et de ne pas briser son cœur ou finir maudit par les dieux. Et maudit, il avait encore peur de l'être, parfois.

Shun de son côté s'était assis sur une banquette de la pièce et s'était emparé d'une bouteille d'eau pour la boire d'une traite. Ainsi désaltéré, il put faire le point sur la situation au Sanctuaire en fixant le plafond d'un air rêveur. Ses amis, une partie des Chevaliers d'Argent, les Chevaliers d'Or et lui-même avaient été ramenés à la vie, et très vite les Golds avaient manifesté leur volonté de prendre les vainqueurs de la guerre contre Hadès sous leur aile pour les former et en faire des frères, leurs successeurs. Shaka avait été le premier à inviter un Bronze à devenir son disciple. Par la suite, Seiya s'était entraîné avec Aiolos et avait gagné presque aussitôt l'armure du Sagittaire, devançant Shun qui passerait pourtant très bientôt son épreuve. Shiryū se formait quant à lui avec Genbu, auprès d'Okko, du Vieux Maître et de Shion. Hyōga s'était rendu de lui-même en Sibérie pour progresser et Camus lui rendait visite régulièrement pour constater ses améliorations et aiguiller son entraînement Et Ikki, tristement fidèle à lui-même, avait décliné la proposition d'Aiolia, refusant de prétendre à l'armure du Lion.

Andromède, comme d'habitude, n'avait aucune idée de ce que pouvait faire son frère ni même où il se trouvait. Et il ne se mettrait pas en danger inutilement pour qu'il vînt à son secours. Il était déçu de constater qu'une vie paisible accordée par les dieux ne suffisait pas pour qu'il pût garder son aîné auprès de lui, mais il refusait de se laisser abattre. Il devait devenir un Chevalier puissant coûte que coûte, afin de servir la noble cause qui le motivait et dans l'espoir de rendre le Phénix fier de lui. Il espérait d'ailleurs voir celui-ci assis aux tribunes du Colisée quand il passerait son épreuve d'obtention. Il s'agissait peut être du dernier espoir qu'il osait avoir concernant son sang ; si cet espoir s'avérait être vain, Shun serait terriblement déçu, si déçu qu'il ne savait même pas comment il pourrait réagir.

Le japonais se sortit de ses pensées en tentant à nouveau de converser avec son maître, qui ne semblait pas méditer mais plutôt rêvasser, lui aussi.

— N'empêche que si je vais à ce dîner, j'ai des chances d'être le seul Bronze présent, et... Comment dire... Je suis encore un peu mal à l'aise avec les autres Chevaliers... Je ne voudrais pas forcer la décision que vous vous apprêtez à prendre, mais... Cela vous dérangerait-il de m'accompagner ? Enfin, sauf si vous préférez rester ici à méditer... Je ne sais pas... C'est comme vous le voulez après tout... Je me débrouillerai sinon...

Contrairement à Shaka, Shun se permettait d'hésiter en formulant ses requêtes, et ce davantage encore depuis que son corps avait été possédé par Hadès. Comme s'il n'osait plus reprendre le dessus de quelque manière que ce fût de peur de trop ressembler au dieu. Mais la Vierge savait toujours le rassurer par ses paroles laconiques mais douces, lui affirmant implicitement qu'il avait bien la place qui lui était due et que sa parole était tout à fait légitime.

Pourtant, cette fois-ci, il n'eût pas immédiatement de réponse. Pas même un refus catégorique. Shaka s'était même pincé les lèvres. Interloqué, Shun scruta les traits fins de son aîné, qui ne laissèrent plus aucune manifestation de doute les déformer.

Shaka en effet avait douté en se questionnant. Tout cela parce qu'Andromède avait touché une corde apparemment sensible dans son discours. Mais le cadet n'était pas à blâmer, alors l'indien s'était bien vite repris et avait relevé la tête vers lui.

— Mon éducation et ma culture font de l'hospitalité est une vertu sacrée. Aussi ai-je décidé de venir moi aussi à ce dîner chez Mū. Nous lui apporterons des fruits du jardin en signe de remerciement. Qu'en dis-tu ?

— C'est une excellente idée ! Merci beaucoup, maître.

— Ne me remercie pas. Tu me trouveras dans le jardin si tu me cherches.

— Vous allez cueillir les fruits, je suppose... Avez-vous besoin d'aide ?

— Non, je te remercie. Va plutôt te reposer en attendant ce soir. Tu t'es bien entraîné. Je t'appellerai si besoin.

— Très bien. À plus tard, maître.

Shun hocha respectueusement la tête avant de se retirer dans les quartiers privés du temple, décidant en premier lieu de prendre une douche. Le grand blond quant à lui se leva et défroissa quelque peu son sarouel orange avant de se rendre dans le jardin à l'arrière du temple.

Le jardin des Sals Jumeaux. Jardin sacré, paisible, fragment de paradis que les dieux avaient daigné accorder au Chevalier de la Vierge actuel afin d'entrer en contact avec eux et de faire le lien entre le monde terrestre et le monde céleste. Les fleurs de ses arbres s'épanouissaient au matin pour mourir au crépuscule. Shaka s'y retirait souvent, mais moins depuis quelques temps, et ce par peur. Par peur parce qu'il ne trouverait plus ses anciens disciples adossés aux arbres jumeaux, Shiva et Agora, pour affirmer que ses choix étaient les bons. Parce que ce lieu utopique avait vu le sang couler, qu'il était devenu le théâtre de sa mort, et qu'il craignait que ce sang versé n'eût corrompu la pureté et les qualités surnaturelles de cet endroit à part dans le Sanctuaire. Le premier Bouddha, après tout, avait poussé son dernier soupir entre les Sals et s'était éteint complètement, sans laisser de trace de sa vie passée. Aussi doutait-il, bien qu'il savait que le sang qu'il avait versé l'avait été pour Athéna, la déesse en qui il avait accepté de croire sur le chemin de l'Éveil.

Il ne cueillerait pas les fruits dans l'immédiat, il devait d'abord apaiser les tourments trop humains qui le rendaient nerveux, à la manière d'un Shura ou d'un Kanon cherchant la mélancolie apaisante devant l'étendue d'un panorama méditerranéen. C'était bien le ciel bleu grec que l'indien regardait, tâchant de retrouver dans cette couleur celle qu'il avait vue dans le regard fixe de celui qui avait bien manqué de l'emporter dans la mort.

Shun ne devait pas remercier un homme qui ne savait pas contrôler sa peine lorsque son élève constatait simplement qu'il serait le seul Bronze à table. Shun ne devait pas remercier un homme qui en dépit de l'éducation spirituelle qu'il se dispensait ressentait un peu de cette rancœur qui menait les hommes à s'entretuer et à commettre le pire des crimes aux yeux des dieux et de Bouddha. Shun ne devait pas remercier celui qui avait laissé partir Ikki du Phénix et qui se permettait honteusement de lui en vouloir pour des raisons bien trop triviales pour être légitimes.

* * *

Bien le bonjour, lecteurs ! C'est Beuah qui vous parle et non plus la narration !

Voici où j'en suis depuis des années. À la fin de ce quatrième chapitre. Je bloque sur l'écriture de la suite. Aussi est-il normal que vous n'ayez pas de prochain chapitre publié avant un moment. Peut-être même qu'il faudra encore se farcir une mise à jour des chapitres précédents avant d'en avoir de nouveaux. J'en suis désolée par avance. Mais je ne lâche rien ! J'espère que l'inspiration reviendra vite et que vous pourrez bientôt savoir ce que je vous réserve !

À bientôt et merci pour tout !


End file.
